Love Whispers
by Kiitsu
Summary: Kakashi lost his love 6 years ago in the Uchiha slaughter. What will happen when he discovers that she is alive and is being hunted by the Akatsuki... Rated T just in case and for violence as well as some language KakashiXOC R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

AN: i am having so much fun with this story. My friend is helping me and we both enjoy this story. R&R.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAKASHI OR THE NARUTO STORY OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO. I do own my OC though teehee...

* * *

Love Whispers

Kakashi stood with his back against the wall. He had had that dream again. Itachi had taken her life. And he had seen the whole thing. He grabbed the necklace with the lapis lazuli ring that she had given to him the day before she had died. Only she had ever seen his true face. And he had vowed to never show it again.

"Hey, Kakashi! How about a battle? It's your turn to choose the challenge." Gai said, trying to pull his rival out of his gloomy state.

"Not now, Gai. I have other things to do." Kakashi said calmly and coolly.

Gai looked at his rival. Ever since the Uchiha family slaughter where the entire Uchiha clan and a couple of people who happened to be in that part of the village that night had be murdered by the clan's prodigy, Itachi, Kakashi had been seen daydreaming and sometimes even in a gloomy state standing before one of the graves that was honored in the cemetery.

Kakashi closed his eyes and saw her face… smiling… He pulled out his book and began to read. Anything to get him away from the world was enough for him. It was his favorite book too. A memory came to him. When he and his loved one had first met.

_"What are you reading, Silver?" _He had loved when she called him that. _Her black, blue streaked hair flowed over her face. _

_Kakashi looked at her without interest. "What do you care?" he said._

"Ooo… A mask… how intriguing. It's like my favorite book, The True Destiny." The girl said as she leaned towards him cutely and quickly snatched his book. "Ways to Torment Your Future Students, huh? Sounds good. Maybe I can read it after you." She said as she handed him the book.

"The True Destiny? That's my favorite book as well. Maybe I can let you borrow this. When I'm finished of course." He was interested in this girl now.

"Of course. Here's my address. See you." She said as she walked away and raised a hand in fare well.

That had been when he was seventeen, before he had gotten his sharingan. Before that mission.

"Kakashi! You have to catch up! It's about to go off!" he had heard her yell. They had infiltrated the Akatsuki headquarters. It was their first S rank mission that had started as a B rank mission into the village of mist to protect some guy. They were on their way there now.

"We're lucky you're good with nearly everything!" he said as he laughed. They were running from the cave that was serving as the headquarters for the Akatsuki.

They had fought off 3 of them and one of them had had odd clay that exploded after a certain amount of time. She had taken a lot of his clay and slapped it on the wall. They were now running for their lives to get away.

The bomb went off. Kakashi jumped to her and covered her with his body as the shards of rock and debris flew all around them.

"Thanks." She said as she opened her eyes to look up at Kakashi. His left eye was scratched terribly. "Kakashi!" she screamed. She lifted him off of her and let him lay on the ground while she looked over the rest of his body for any more wounds.

He moaned in pain. She started to make hand signs. "Healing Jutsu!" Green chakra flowed over her hand. She put it over his eye.

"That feels good." He said quietly. She grabbed his headband and tied it over his eye with a cloth underneath to keep his eye from getting worse.

"That cloth has medicine on it so make sure it stays there." It was the first time that he had worn his headband over his left eye. "You look cute like that." She had said sweetly as she leaned over cutely. She giggled. He got up.

"What?" he asked nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. She moved forward quickly and kissed his cheek. She then pulled down his mask and he grabbed her chin to pull her into a kiss.

Gai had been watching him intently. "Kakashi, what's wrong?" he said as he slapped him on the back. Kakashi walked off at the sound of Naruto screaming something about Kakashi being late.

*

"Kakashi misses you, dear one." Itachi said to the girl hanging on the wall by chains in the underground of the Akatsuki. "All you have to do to get free is kill Sasuke." He said as he lifted her chin. He looked at her with an evil smile. "All of this will stop if you kill him." She opened her eyes and looked at Itachi with pure hatred. She spat in his face.

"Why you!" he yelled. He slapped her face. Blood ran from previous wounds on her face. Itachi left the cell and grabbed his sword. She flinched when he brought his sword to her throat.

"What do I have to do to make you do this?" he asked her fiercely.

"There is nothing you could do." She said, not giving anything in her torn heart away.

"Maybe if I got Kakashi in here things would change." Itachi said with quiet thoughtfulness.

"Don't you dare!" she screamed.

"I've got you." Itachi said as his mangyeko sharingan took its effect. She saw everything. Kakashi was dying before her eyes.

She began to cry and closed her eyes but it didn't work. The scenes got worse. The Uchiha slaughter. The people that had taken her in, dying.

Itachi left the room as quickly and quietly as he had come. He left her there to cry and torture herself with those terrible scenes.

"Got cha'." She said quietly as she pulled a key from her sleeve and made it float out to the locks and let her hand drop. She nearly moaned with delight. Her arms had been up for so long. Now she could go back to her dear Kakashi.

She trashed the room looking for the fine silver chain with the ring on it that Kakashi had given her. The ring was silver and had a lapis lazuli in it. Just like Kakashi's. She looked everywhere. There was one desk she hadn't checked. She opened the drawer and saw the chain and ring hidden under a few papers. "Yes!" she whispered excitedly as she grabbed the chain and hooked it around her neck. "I'm coming home, Kashi." She said quietly.

* * *

AN: two review before i update...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: i am having so much fun with this story. My friend is helping me and we both enjoy this story. R&R.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAKASHI OR THE NARUTO STORY OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO. I do own my OC though teehee...

* * *

Chapter 2

Kakashi lifted his head. He had heard a soft whisper. "Did you hear that?" he asked as Naruto started to get into one of hyper moods.

"Hear what! Hear what! Hear what! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi smacked Naruto and jumped away. "I've got to go. Don't expect a lesson tomorrow!" he called as he ran off.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called after him.

"What ever." Sasuke said as he started to walk away.

"Something has to be wrong. He never leaves so suddenly." Sakura said thoughtfully. "I mean he leaves suddenly but he at least finishes teaching us first." She continued.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Sasuke said as he kept walking. "I want to find out what's going on." He jumped into the trees and ran after Kakashi. He trailed him as well as he could. Naruto jumped after him.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up!" Sakura whined.

Sasuke ran faster. He could tell that Kakashi was moving very quickly and Sasuke wanted to catch up so he could trail him easier. He stopped abruptly when he saw that Kakashi had stopped in a clearing just ahead of him.

"Don't follow me, Sasuke." Kakashi said quietly.

"Tell me why you stopped the lesson and I will." Sasuke retorted.

"I… can't. We aren't allowed to talk about it. Not to anyone. Not unless it's an emergency."

"Then I guess we'll keep following you." Naruto said as he caught up and perched on the branch next to Sasuke. Kakashi sighed and started to make hand signs. A cloud of smoke appeared around him. When the smoke cleared. He was gone.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I've never told anyone. And I'm not about to start telling now."

He leaped through the trees and thought more about his past. The address that she had given him. He had tried to finish that book so fast. He had ended up giving it to her. That was one of the two books that he kept with him no matter what. In his bag where he kept his books he kept the book he was reading, The True Destiny, and How to Torture Your Future Students. He grabbed the ring from around his neck and looked at it carefully as he did every time that he thought of her. "I know I heard you. Come back. I miss you." He whispered as he ran towards the lake where the two of them used to lay together.

*

"Dang! Why couldn't he tell us?" Sasuke said angrily. Naruto grinned. "What are you so happy about, Brainless?" Sasuke asked.

"I have an idea. Doesn't Shino bug everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Nice going, Naruto!" Sakura said.

All three of them headed for Konoha and for the bug ninja, Shino.

*

"Kakashi." She said to herself as she looked at a map she had sniped off of one of the Akatsuki. Those guys were so dumb. "They need a girl in there. Then maybe they would get something done." She said to herself as she laughed quietly. "I guess it would be that way." She was looking at the map thoughtfully and was trying to decide which way to go. According to the map, the hideout was just north of the Sound and Waterfall villages. "I should be able to make it to the leaf village in two days I'm guessing. I'm coming, Kakashi. Don't worry." She heard as soft whisper.

"Come back. I miss you." It was Kakashi's voice.

"The best things in life are worth waiting for." She said softly.

She started to make hand signs. She teleported to an area much closer to the leaf village and collapsed from such an immense amount of chakra used. "I guess I never was very good at gauging how much chakra I would have left after a jutsu." She said as she fell asleep in the grass.

*

Kakashi lay in the grass on the shore of the lake. He read his book for a while and sat looking over the lake after reading. He then lay back in the grass again.

"I know. That's why I'm waiting." He whispered as he fell asleep.

"He's just been reading this whole time." Naruto said, annoyed.

"I know that! I think that something might happen though." Sasuke said quietly. The three of them had been watching Kakashi for hours and now he had fallen asleep.

"This is so boring!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi bolted up and threw three kunai in Naruto's direction. Naruto was pinned to a tree by the kunai.

"HOW DID YOU FIND ME!?!?" Kakashi yelled. All three of the genin flinched at how loud and furious he was. He was never like this.

"I had Shino bug you. What else?" Sasuke said, regaining his calm composure.

"Go back to the village. You had no right to follow me." Kakashi said, starting to calm down. He lifted his hand to his head.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura was still frightened when she said this.

"Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi was starting to get annoyed.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked quietly.

"I already told you, we're…"

"Not allowed to talk about it, we know. Now give us an explanation." Sasuke interrupted. Kakashi sighed. He knew they wouldn't leave him alone until he told them.

"Sasuke, do you remember the girl that stayed with your family before the massacre?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think my adopted sister has anything to do with…" Sasuke started.

"I was almost sure that she was killed. Until today." Naruto and Sakura had confused looks on their faces. Sasuke merely blinked.

"What do you mean, 'Until today.' Does that mean you think she's alive? That's impossible. I watched Itachi kill her for protecting me!"

"That's all I'm telling you three. You don't need to know any more." Kakashi whispered.

Sasuke felt a chakra force appear nearby but was more interested in the connection between Kakashi and his adopted sister. Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's arm and was surprised when he turned so easily. "Tell us why you left. What happened that made you think she was alive?"

* * *

AN: two review before i update...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nikiya woke up with a massive headache. "Where are you when I need you, Kashi?" she said to herself with a laugh. He had always known how much chakra a jutsu used and how much would be left. "I'm so close to Konoha now. How did I get so close? I intended to only go a couple miles, not 100." She said, exaggerating. A huge lake swept out before her. "Our secret." She whispered.

"Come on, Nikki. I know you'll love it." Kakashi said excitedly.

"But it's so late. They'll get worried." She referred to her adoptive family, the Uchiha's.

"If we wait too long it won't be a full moon any more." He was just playing with her now.

"Oh fine." He could always get what he wanted with her lately. She just couldn't help it. She loved him so much. She sighed contentedly.

"Oh! It's…It's so…" She sighed again. Kakashi chuckled.

"I told you you'd love it." He said. Nikiya grabbed his hand tightly. A large lake was before them. A waterfall flowed from a 10-foot cliff at the opposite end. The full moon was shining brightly and reflected off of the glassy surface of the lake.

Kakashi rested an arm on her shoulder. "No one else knows about it." He said softly.

"Our secret." Nikiya whispered as she went up on tiptoe to tug at his mask and kiss him lightly. "How's your eye?" she asked.

"Doesn't hurt anymore. But I can't see with it at all and a scar is there." He answered.

"I promise I'll find a way to fix it. Somehow."

She had cried because of her guilt. He had told her that everything would be okay and that it wasn't her fault. She had talked to her father and convinced him to replace his ruined eye with a sharingan eye.

*

"You three never did know how to leave well enough alone." Kakashi said with a laugh. "I guess I should tell you how Nikki got to the leaf village in the first place." Sakura nodded. Naruto was still hanging in the tree.

"Uhhhhh… can you get me down first?" Naruto asked. Sasuke laughed and Kakashi pulled the strings that had been attached to the kunai knives. Naruto fell out of the tree and did a face plant on the ground. "OUCH! GENTLY PUT THE NARUTO ON THE GROUND! GENTLY!" Naruto said. "That really hurt, ttebayo." He said under his breath.

"Are you done, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. All three of them were watching him.

"Uh yeah. Do what ever you were going to do. I'm just gonna try to like, oh, I don't know, POP MY SHOULDERS BACK INTO PLACE!" Sasuke and Sakura laughed. Kakashi stood silent. None of them could see his facial expression due to the mask.

"As you now know, Nikiya is Sasuke's adopted sister. What none of you know is where she came from and why." Kakashi said calmly. "She came from a village in the far east. When it was destroyed she somehow made it close to Konoha. She doesn't even know herself. Sasuke's father found her and took her in as his own." Sasuke seemed surprised, Sakura was excited to be learning a little about Sasuke's family, and Naruto was just sitting on a rock, half-asleep.

"She graduated at the academy at the same age as me. 14. We talked for the first time when we were 14 as well. We were part of the same team. She had given me her address and I discovered that she was an Uchiha. We began requesting missions together. We were the best team there was. Any mission they threw at us, we could handle. We took down part of the Akatsuki when my eye was damaged beyond repair. 4 years later, I gave her a gift. She gave me one as well. The Uchiha massacre was the next day. I was one of the people that had gone in to see what was happening. That's when I found her half-dead in one of the rooms of the Uchiha household. She died in my arms 6 years ago. Or so I thought. Earlier today I heard her voice. She said that she was coming home. Her home… is here."

"What?! Nikiya… is coming back?! Do you know when?!" Sasuke said quickly.

"If I knew do you think I'd be standing here?" Kakashi said matter-of-factly. Sasuke shook his head.

"Now I am telling you three to go back to the village and leave me alone until our next lesson." He said calmly.

"When will that be?" Sakura asked.

"In a couple of days. Not tomorrow though." He answered. Naruto jumped away quickly. Sakura soon followed. Sasuke hung back but then jumped after his comrades. Kakashi made a few handsigns and made a gen jutsu so that the three genin would never find their way back to the secret lake. It was small enough to be hidden but big enough to cause awe in Nikki. He had loved that moment. That's when he started looking for the ring, the perfect ring. He had searched for months when he finally found a beautiful lapis lazuli ring. The jewel was in a bright silver band. The jewel was perfectly cut to look like a rose.

"Kakashi, you're early again? At least you're not two hours late." Nikiya said softly.

"I could never let such a beautiful face wait for me for longer than a second." He replied. Nikiya giggled. Kakashi grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the woods.  
"We're going to the lake?" she whispered.

"I have a surprise for you now that you're 18." He replied. Nikiya gave Kakashi a confused look. "You'll find out. It's a surprise." Nikiya sighed when Kakashi said this.

They soon made it to the lake. The water was glistening in the morning sun. "Close your eyes." Kakashi said. Nikiya's eyes closed. He grabbed Nikiya's left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. "This is my promise to you. Until we die or you tell me that you no longer love me I will protect you with everything I have. My love and anything else that I can give." He heard Nikiya take in a deep breath. He pulled down his mask and kissed her.

"I make the same promise to you. No matter what, I will give you everything I have and protect you with everything I have. She reached into the water of the lake. A beautiful ring of silver with lapis lazuli in it formed in her hand. She slipped it onto Kakashi's left ring finger.

That ring was the most precious thing to him. He kept it around his neck on a silver chain so that it wouldn't get ruined. He knew that Nikiya did the same. He heard a soft whisper from behind him. He knew the voice well.

"Kakashi." The whisper echoed behind him. He whirled. His eyes widened.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hey guys sorry this chapter is so short but it's better than nothing right? I hope so... Once i get two reviews i'll post another chapter i promise. I hope you love this chapter cause i just redid chap 3 and made sure that my mistakes were fixed. I know that kakashi was chunin at 12 but i switched it to 14 and made him jonin at 15 okay so his jonin age is close to the same. I just didn't know at the time. I did know however and did not take into account that people graduated the acadamy at 12 but i changed that just to let you know. Okay so on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** Wow i haven't done this in a while. I don't own naruto blah blah blah. I do own Nikiya blah blah blah. I wish i did own naruto blah blah blah. I don't know how Pein acts AT ALL so i made him my own a little. WHATEVER!!! on with the story.

Chapter 4

Kakashi's eyes widened. He whirled around to see the eyes of the person that he had grieved over for 6 years. "Nikki." He whispered. She was pretty beat up but she still looked just as beautiful to him. She took a step towards him but nearly fell and balanced herself on a tree. "What's the matter?" He asked quickly.

"Silver…" she whispered again. Nikiya broke into tears and ran to Kakashi. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you so much." He whispered. "I thought you were dead. We all did. Sasuke has been all alone. He's been calling himself an avenger. He says he's going to avenge the Uchiha clan." Kakashi continued.

"I would join him if not for my wounds." Nikiya said softly, hatred dripping from her words.

Kakashi lifted her chin. "Hate does not suit you. Please don't let it cloud your eyes." He said softly. He saw her eyes glimmer with love. She buried her face in his chest. He felt her breathe in deeply.

"You still smell the same." Nikiya said.

Kakashi laughed. "Is that a good thing?"

Nikiya laughed with him. "Yes." She looked up at his face and tugged at his mask just like she used to. Kakashi hugged her to his body and kissed her.

"Well, what a touching scene. Lovers reunited at last. To bad Itachi couldn't keep you in your cell. Then I wouldn't have to take you away again. Oh wait, I don't CARE!" Nikiya heard the cold voice behind her.

Her eyes widened. "Kakashi, you have to get away from here. Now." She whispered urgently.

"Don't you remember? I'm going to protect you with everything. Even if it means my life." Kakashi replied.

"No! Don't you know who that is? That's Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki. We can't beat him. Not alone, and not together."

"You don't know that." Nikiya turned her face away from him.

"Make your choice. Will you come with me and let the man live, or will you fight and have him die?" Pein said, his piercing orange eyes directed right at Nikiya.

Kakashi grabbed Nikiya and pulled her behind him. "I'm not letting you be taken away again. Not after just seeing you again after 6 years of thinking you dead." He whispered so only she would hear. "She's not going anywhere, Pein!" Kakashi called.

"No, Kashi. Don't do this." Nikiya pleaded.

"Stop. I'm not letting you go. Jiraiya is on his way to a clearing not far from here. I'll make the battle go in that direction so he can help us." He whispered.

Pein glared at Kakashi. He made a few handsigns. Four people appeared around him.

"You think you can defeat me with a few clones?" Kakashi said. He lifted his headband from his left eye to reveal his sharingan. Pein shot him another glare.

"Kakashi…" Nikiya whispered. Kakashi realized that her voice was coming from lower than it should have been. He turned quickly. A longhaired version of Pein stood behind him where Nikiya should have been. He jumped back and looked to where she had last stood. She was on the ground. A needle had sunk into a pressure point on her leg. Kakashi jumped at her and picked her up while he ran past.

"Are you all right?" Kakashi asked. Nikiya only nodded in pain. She was gripping her leg. She then shook her head.

"Poison… There was poison on the needle." Nikiya managed to say.

"Jiraiya!" Kakashi called after seconds of running.

"The Frog Sage is here!" Jiraiya said loudly from afar.

"Be as quiet as you can and help me get Nikki to the village. We have the leader of the Akatsuki on our tail." Jiraiya nodded, suddenly serious. "If you can head to the village with her now I can have my ninja dogs hold him off." Jiraiya put his arms under Nikiya.

"No… Silver… Don't leave me…" she could barely utter those words.

"I'll catch up soon." He said the words more for Nikiya's sake than to Jiraiya.

"Don't worry, sweetie, the Frog Sage Jiraiya will keep you safe." Jiraiya said, his white hair was flowing out behind him because of his speed. Nikiya started to fall asleep but grabbed her leg as pain shot up it. "We better get you to Tsunade, huh?" Nikiya flinched. "I'll take that as a yes."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: sorry for the hold up on updates... i really am sorry. I've been pretty busy and have been wanting to make it absolutely perfect for you guys and today i was like 'ya know? i'm just gonna drop my other 30 stories on my comp (not many on FF) and give a chapter or two to you guys.

Disclaimer: you know the drill

Chapter 5

Jiraiya pumped the chakra through his legs and moved as fast as he could towards the village. It was only a few minutes before he reached the village. He was nearly stopped by a couple of Jonin guards on his way in but flung them back with chakra and told them that he would explain later. He ran strait for the Hokage tower. Shizune stopped him when he reached Tsunade's study.

"Do you think I'd be bugging her if it wasn't important?" Jiraiya said. Shizune sighed and opened the door. Jiraiya heard a snore and Tonton oink at Tsunade.

"What is it, Shizune?" He heard. Jiraiya entered the room. Nikiya was close to falling asleep.

"Hey, stay with me, sweetie." He said as he gave her a shake. Nikiya cried out in pain and grabbed her leg. "Sorry."

"Jiraiya, are you why Shizune woke me up? And who's that? Another girl that you somehow got to go out with you? She looks too young." Tsunade asked.

"That's not all I think about, Tsunade. You know that! Why don't you take a good look at her?" He replied.

Tsunade looked Nikiya over and found the needle embedded deep in her leg. "A poison needle on a pressure point." She concluded.

"Really? It's that bad?" Jiraiya asked.

"Weren't you there when it happened?" Tsunade asked with surprise.

"No. Kakashi handed her off to me and should be here soon."

"Who is this?"

"I don't know anything. I've only just met her."

Tsunade laughed and grabbed a few tools that she might need for healing Nikiya. "You need to stay awake, okay? I need to know that you're still alive." She said softly to Nikiya as she patted her cheek. "Shizune, get a sample of the poison and try to figure out an antidote. I won't be able to remove all of the poison myself. It's already gotten into her blood stream. Jiraiya, make sure Kakashi is okay and bring him here. I want to know who did this." Jiraiya nodded and left the room. "Now then. Don't…"

"Pein…" Nikiya interrupted.

"What?"

"Pein did this. He did it so he could capture me easier. So I wouldn't struggle. He's… the leader of the Akatsuki."

This surprised Tsunade. Shizune ran in. "Tsunade-sama, this is the same poison I use on my needles!"

"I'm surprised she isn't dead! Do you have an antidote?" Tsunade asked. Shizune nodded and handed Tsunade a small vial of clear liquid. Tsunade put one drop of it on the hole left by the needle and another drop in Nikiya's mouth. "Swallow that. It'll make you feel better." Tsunade said softly.

Nikiya swallowed weakly. A tear dripped down her cheek. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"Kakashi…" Nikiya whispered. "Someone needs to help him. Pein is too strong."

"Jiraiya should be coming back with him soon. Now then, don't move. I'm going to heal what I can and bandage what I can't." Tsunade started on Nikiya's vital areas first. She worked on her chest then started on her back. Half healed and fresh wounds all around the same area showed proof of many lashings. It was probably so she would do something for whoever had captured her. She pulled Nikiya's shirt down to look for wounds around her chest.

Kakashi suddenly burst into the room panting. He had blood running down his leg. His headband was hanging in his hand.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?!" Tsunade yelled angrily. She pulled Nikiya's shirt back up to cover her up a little better.

"Jiraiya should be coming soon." He panted out. "How is she? The needle hit a pressure point. She couldn't walk."

"I've already looked at that. Don't speak so loudly. People are asleep you know. It is 2 in the morning." Tsunade said. "I'm going to have to have you leave the room until I'm done."

"How much damage did they do?" Kakashi asked with anger.

"A lot. She has whip wounds on her back, cuts on her throat that were so precise that if they had gone even a millimeter deeper would have killed her, bruises everywhere, a couple cuts on her chest, a few minor cuts on her face, and of course the needle wound on her leg. She went through a lot Kakashi. She needs rest."

"If what you're saying is that I need to leave her alone for a while, that's not gonna happen. I thought she was dead for 6 years, Tsunade. 6 TORTUROUS YEARS! I'M NOT LEAVING HER SIDE!" Tsunade shrunk back at the anger that he used to yell these words. She scrutinized him carefully. She had never seen him be this emotional. He sighed. "I'm… sorry. Everything…"

"You can come back in when I'm done." She said calmly.

"No. I want to see what these fools have done to her." He said with finality.

Tsunade lifted Nikiya up and turned her onto her stomach. She lifted Nikiya's shirt off of her back. Kakashi nearly walked out of the room to go on an Akatsuki hunt. Her back was covered with gashes from some sort of weapon. It was most likely a whip that had done the damage. Tsunade held her hand over the worst spot and started to heal it. Green chakra flooded her hand. The gashes started to seal up. The extent of the damage was extreme.

"Don't go out for revenge, Kakashi. You, of all people, should know what it does to people." Tsunade said as she finished healing Nikiya's back. Kakashi only nodded. She turned Nikiya over to reveal the cuts on Nikiya's throat. Kakashi clenched his fist in anger. Tsunade healed the wounds within 20 minutes.

"I should tend to your leg. It looks bad." Tsunade said after finishing up on the few scratches that were on Nikiya's face. She was breathing heavily from the amount of chakra used to heal so many wounds.

"One of his clones dug in pretty deep with his kunai." Kakashi said. He stepped up next to Nikiya. She had fallen asleep. "Is she okay now?" he asked.

"I let her fall asleep after I gave her the antidote. She should probably stay here for tonight, but she should be good as new tomorrow except for a few of the smaller cuts and bruises that should heal in a few days." Tsunade said. She motioned for Kakashi to sit in one of the chairs next to her so she could look at his leg. She pulled his pant leg up. It was a small but deep cut in his lower leg. She grimaced at the sight of so much blood. She held her hand over it and began the healing process. The wound sealed up easily.

"Shizune." She called. Her black haired assistant walked in. "Make sure that Nikiya gets a good room here until she is ready to leave. Also make sure that Kakashi can stay in the same room comfortably." Tsunade said as she reached for the bottle of sake on her desk. Shizune bowed and motioned for Kakashi to follow her. Tsunade took a large drink of her sake while Kakashi picked up Nikiya and walked out of the room after Shizune.

Shizune led Kakashi to a small room with two single beds in it. He lifted the blankets from one of them while struggling to keep Nikiya in his arms. He set her down on the bed and covered her up carefully. Kakashi then lie down on the other bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

AN: k i know kakashi over reacted but i mean if he loved someone don't you think that he really would act like that after only just finding her. After explaining this to my friend she understood even though it seemed a little out of character. i hope you guys liked it.

2 reviews and an update i have the next chap actually ready this time! lol =D


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: its been a while! wow. i've worked on this story well not at all lately but i have like 5 chapters i can give you guys. I haven't posted them cause... well... i'm a perfectionist guys. i truthfully am rather sad with this story at the moment but i will still give it to you!**

Chapter 6

Nikiya opened her eyes. 'Was it all a dream?' she thought. She turned on to her right side and saw Kakashi sleeping on a bed close to hers. She took in a deep breath. Tears streamed down her cheeks. It wasn't a dream. Nikiya jumped out of her bed and leapt onto Kakashi to hug him.

Kakashi woke with a start and fell out of the bed while groping for his kunai knives. "Oh. Good morning, Nikiya." He said while catching his breath. Nikiya giggled and hugged him tightly.

"It's really real." She whispered while she snuggled her face against Kakashi's chest.

"Of course it is." Kakashi said, hugging her back.

"It's not a dream… No more Itachi." She said with realization of what had really happened. "No more torture. It's just you and me!" she looked so happy. Nikiya got up and spun around with her arms outstretched. Kakashi grabbed her around the waist when she was mid-spin, pulled down his mask, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled away and looked her over. She had gotten skinnier from her stay with the Akatsuki; her clothes were barely staying on due to how torn they were. Her hair was a mess to say the least, but she was still the most beautiful thing that Kakashi had ever laid eyes on. "We need to get you something decent to wear." Kakashi said with a laugh.

"What? Are these not suitable?" She said seriously. Kakashi almost believed her until she started to laugh. Nikiya bent over she was laughing so hard. Kakashi had started laughing too. They stopped laughing after about 5 minutes.

Kakashi grabbed Nikiya's hand and led her out of the Hokage tower. She walked next to him through Konoha. They stopped by a small shop. A skinny brunette girl walked up to them.

"May I help you, Kakashi?" she said sweetly.

"Tenten? What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked with surprise.

"I got a part time job here to get a little extra money. My boss makes exceptions for missions and such so it works out pretty good." Tenten explained.

"Cool." He said calmly. "I need help getting her some clothes."

Tenten looked Nikiya over. "Got that right." Tenten said with a laugh. "Have I met you before?"

"You're Tenten, right? You used to stay away from most people if my memory is correct. You used to hang around with me a lot though." Nikiya said with a smile. Kakashi looked at her in surprise.

"Wait a sec. Nikiya? Oh my gosh! Nikiya!" Tenten squealed in delight and gave Nikiya a hug. "You're alive! I can't believe it!" Tenten bounced up and down in excitement with her hands on Nikiya's arms.

"Ouch." Nikiya whispered.

"I'm sorry!" Tenten said after stopping suddenly. Nikiya grabbed Kakashi's arm for balance.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Tenten, you know my taste in clothes. Find something for me, please." She said softly. Tenten nodded and walked through the racks randomly grabbing articles of clothing off their hangers.

"Um… are you a size 3 or 1?" Tenten asked, stopping in the middle of the racks with a pile of clothes in her arms. Nikiya shrugged.

"I don't know. I've probably gotten skinnier since you last saw me." Nikiya said as she looked down at her figure. Tenten shrugged as well and grabbed a few more things off the racks. Nikiya looked at Kakashi and laughed.

"Alrighty then. Let's start with these." Tenten said behind the pile of clothes that was so large that Nikiya couldn't see her face anymore. Kakashi broke down laughing behind her while Tenten showed her to a dressing room.

After hours of trying clothes on, Nikiya had a set of 10 outfits.

"Thank you, Tenten." Nikiya called as she walked out of the store with a few of the bags on her arms. She slammed into someone right as she walked out of the door.

"I-I'm sorry." She said softly. Nikiya looked up to see a boy in a fishnet shirt with a tan vest over the top and his spiky hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Oh my gosh! Shika!" Nikiya yelled. She jumped over to him and gave him a hug.

"What a pain." Shikamaru said. "Do I know you?" he asked.

Nikiya laughed. "Everyone seems to have forgotten me. Haven't they, Kashi?" Nikiya asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Seems like it. Maybe you shouldn't disappear for 6 years."

Nikiya pouted at him. "You're a help." She said sarcastically. Shikamaru looked Nikiya over carefully.

"You're the girl that died 6 years ago. Nikiya!" Shikamaru said. Nikiya gave Shikamaru an odd look. "Hey, all of us missed you." He continued as he gave her a hug.

Nikiya shot a beautiful smile at him and waved. "I'd better get going, Shika. We'll catch up later, ok." Shikamaru nodded as she walked away.

Kakashi looked at Nikiya and put his arm around her. "You seem to be greeting all these people with more enthusiasm than when you greeted me." He said with sarcasm.

"Oh. Is Kakashi…jealous?" Nikiya said. She stopped him and got in front of him. She pressed her body against his, being as flirty as she could. Kakashi's eye widened. Nikiya laughed. Kakashi sighed then began to laugh as well. "Why did you make that face? You looked surprised…or scared." Nikiya said thoughtfully.

"You never act like that." Kakashi replied. Nikiya smiled at him and pulled him with her while she walked. "Where are we going?" he asked. Nikiya didn't answer.

**AN: i do hope you guys liked it! rather cheesy and off on character actions but it was one of my first stories and hey! i'm gonna be posting a harry potter story here soon so you guys should check that out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ah this chapter. i remember this one rather well surprisingly. it has been far too long. hey maybe i'll like do a rewrite of this and give THAT to you guys so that i'm happier with it! :D**

**Disclaimer: since i forgot to do this last chapter. you guys all know i don't own naruto. thats some other genius's work. Nikiya is totally mine though. and so is the plot!  
**

Chapter 7

After a few minutes of walking through alleys they came to the gates of the Uchiha clan district. Nikiya released Kakashi's hand and ran to one of the many alleys. He tried to follow but lost her amongst all of the houses. He heard a short scream and ran to the house where Sasuke and Itachi's family had stayed before the slaughter. He rounded a corner to see Nikiya with Sasuke. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around her waist. Sasuke was crying. Kakashi sighed in relief at the sight of his lover, safe.

Nikiya had her arms up since Sasuke had startled her but she soon placed her smooth, small hand on Sasuke's back. "You're actually back. I didn't believe it. I missed you, onii-chan" Sasuke said through his tears. He didn't sound like he was crying but she felt his tears.

A memory came to Nikiya's mind. It had been about a year after she had come to Konoha with Sasuke's dad.

"Sasuke, you really should stop pushing this Jutsu If you keep going at this rate you'll have no lips." Nikiya was using a healing Jutsu on Sasuke's singed lips. He had been crying when she had found him.

"Th-thank you, onii-chan." Sasuke said softly to her. He was only 7 at the time.

"Will you promise me that you'll give yourself a rest every once in a while if I give you a secret to the fireball Jutsu?" Nikiya asked, placing her finger on the tip of Sasuke's nose. Sasuke gently nodded.

Nikiya took Sasuke back out to the dock where he practiced the fireball Jutsu and made the correct handsigns. "What you need to do is find something to focus on. For this Jutsu I find it easiest if I focus on a bonfire. Large and strong. Engulfing everything that is within it." She breathed out and the largest fireball that Sasuke had ever seen stretched out before them.

When she finished she placed her hand on Sasuke's back. "You try." She whispered. Sasuke made the handsigns and blew out through his fingers. A large fireball materialized in front of them. When Sasuke ran out of breath he released the Jutsu

"I DID IT!" he yelled in excitement. He jumped up and hugged Nikiya. "Thank you, onii-chan, thank you!"

"I'll always be here for you. I promise." She said happily.

Another memory, not quite so fond, came to Nikiya's mind.

Nikiya kissed Kakashi good night and waved good-bye. She walked through the Uchiha district happily. She admired the beautiful lapis lazuli ring on her left hand. 'Me! married! How is it possible?' she thought with a smile. Her smile faded when she saw Sasuke's uncle and aunt lying on the ground in blood, dead. Her eyes widened in fear. She ran to her adopted family's house as quickly as possible.

Nikiya stopped short when she heard her little brother, Sasuke, scream. She ran towards the house even faster, pumping chakra through her legs. She burst through the door to see Itachi with a long sword, standing over their dead parents.

"Itachi, what happened?" Nikiya yelled.

"What do you think happened, oh sister dearest? I killed them. I killed them as a test of my new-found power. And it worked. This clan was nothing anyways. Weaklings, all of them." Itachi lifted his sword and pointed it a Sasuke. Sasuke was already crying over his parents but now he was only afraid of being killed.

"You'll not harm Sasuke!" Nikiya yelled. She stepped in front of Sasuke and stretched her arms out. Itachi only slashed his sword across Nikiya's waist. Blood splashed over the floor as she fell to the ground. Sasuke screamed and grabbed Nikiya's hand.

"Onii-chan!" he screamed.

"Always there for you. Never forget. Now run. Don't stop. Just run." Nikiya said weakly. Sasuke got up and ran out of the building.

A tear flowed down Nikiya's cheek at the memory. Kakashi almost stepped forward to comfort her but waited instead. Nikiya hugged Sasuke and looked him over. He was almost as tall as her now. His hair was the same. He now had a ninja headband on his forehead.

"You look so different." She said. Looking at his face and how tall he was.

"It's been 6 years." Sasuke said with finality. His tears were gone. Kakashi had never seen Sasuke smile but now it seemed as if he had never done anything else.

"What's all this about you being an avenger?" Nikiya scolded.

Sasuke merely shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Where are you staying?" he asked.

Nikiya looked at Kakashi with a question on her face. The same question Sasuke had just asked. "Ummm…"

"She's staying with me. I have room." Sasuke looked at Kakashi like he was crazy. "I have room, Sasuke." Kakashi said with finality. Sasuke nodded.

"It's getting late. Shouldn't you get home?" Nikiya asked. Kakashi laughed.

"You have a lesson tomorrow. Spread the word to Sakura and Naruto, alright." Kakashi said.

Nikiya hugged Sasuke again. "Good night, Sasuke." She said as she walked over to Kakashi.

"You're bags are at the entrance of the district." Kakashi said softly. Nikiya nodded. The two of them walked in a gentle silence to the entrance of the district and grabbed the bags.

"Where do you live?" Nikiya asked softly.

"About ten minutes away. Not too far from the Hokage tower actually." Kakashi replied. Nikiya nodded and ran forward to his side. She grabbed his hand tightly as they walked towards his house.

Kakashi slipped through alleys and across streets. At one point in time, Nikiya jumped because a dog ran around a corner and nearly ran into them. Kakashi had laughed.

"It's not funny!" Nikiya yelled.

They kept walking for another couple of minutes when Kakashi stopped and pulled a key from his pocket. He unlocked the door and walked in. He bowed hilariously when he entered and said, "Welcome to my home." With a lousy accent. Nikiya laughed. Kakashi walked into a separate room that looked unused and set the bags down on the bed. Nikiya set hers down as well. She was looking through the room when she felt a strong hand on her waist. Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed Nikiya. He sighed in delight.

"I love you." Nikiya whispered. Kakashi touched her face as if to make sure that the entire day hadn't just been a wonderfully vivid dream.

"I love you too." Kakashi replied. Nikiya rested her head on his chest.

"I'm so tired." She whispered after staying in his arms for a few beautifully silent moments.

"When did you last sleep intentionally?" Kakashi said, knowing that she had only fainted the night before. He looked at her eyes to see bags from exhaustion under the bright purple of her sparkling eyes.

"6 days ago. That was the last time that my arms were down by my sides too. Itachi was too afraid to let me go." Nikiya faked a maniacal laugh. Kakashi started to laugh as well. Nikiya broke down on her fake laugh and began to laugh normally with Kakashi.

"We should… We should go to… bed." Kakashi said, trying to catch his breath. Nikiya only nodded. She reached into one of the bags and pulled out the forest green tank top and dark brown shorts that Tenten had given her to sleep in. Kakashi kissed Nikiya one more time before leaving the room to go to his own bedroom.

Nikiya changed and slipped under the blankets on her bed. They were dark red with white sheets, just like the ones in her room at her home in the Uchiha district. She tossed and turned, not able to get comfortable for a half an hour before slipping into a restless sleep.

Around midnight Nikiya shot up. She had had a dream about the Uchiha slaughter. She gasped and got up out of her bed. She walked down the hall to the next room over. She could see a light still on in the room. She silently walked in to find Kakashi reading. He was facing away from her.

Kakashi felt a hand on his side. He turned his head quickly to see a tired, scared looking Nikiya. She curled up next to him when he reached his hand out to her. Within seconds she was sound asleep. Kakashi read for a few minutes, expecting to read the rest of the night, as he usually did, while Nikiya slept in his arms. But soon he fell asleep along with her.

**AN: so... that slash across Nikiya's waist. didn't really describe that well. pretty much what i was thinking was a diagonal slash from her left shoulder to her right hip across her front. if anyone needed that... like i said. perfectionist. i feel bad posting these but i feel worse for not posting for so long hahaha.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: hehe. i feel kinda evil with this chapter. mahaha. you'll see why.**

**I don't own naruto. do own nikiya and plot  
**

Chapter 8

It was around 10 o'clock when Nikiya finally woke up. Nikiya looked up at Kakashi's sleeping face and tugged his mask down sleepily. She gently kissed him and whispered, "Good morning." He opened his eyes and looked around.

He sighed and stretched out. "Good morning, Nikki." He said sleepily.

"You're gonna be late again, Silver." Nikiya said with a laugh.

"Don't you remember? In the book it said to make the students wait as long as you can without having them leave." Kakashi said with a laugh.

Nikiya laughed as well. "So you actually use that stuff?" she asked.

"Of course." Kakashi said smugly. Nikiya got up carefully and almost instantly fell to the floor.

"Nikiya? Nikiya! Are you okay?" Kakashi jumped out of the bed and ran over to her. She was clutching her leg where the needle had gone through.

"It hurts." She moaned. Kakashi picked her up carefully and set her back on the bed. He bit his thumb and made handsigns over a scroll that he grabbed off his table.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he called. A small pug appeared in front of him.

"Yo, Kakashi. What do you need?" the pug asked. Kakashi vigorously wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to the pug.

"Take this to Tsunade as quickly as you can. I don't care if she's asleep just get it to her." He said quickly. The pug jumped away.

"Don't worry, Nikki. You'll have help soon." Kakashi whispered. Tsunade suddenly appeared with Shizune in a puff of smoke.

"OINK OINK!" Tonton called from his position on the ground.

"What happened?" Tsunade said with an annoyed look on her face. She quickly walked over to Nikiya and looked at her leg. A large bruise was right where the needle had been.

"I don't understand. The antidote should have worked. You released all of the jutsus from her beforehand, right? Sometimes certain protection jutsus block the antidote from working correctly." Shizune said.

"You didn't say that was what it took! I don't even know if she had any jutsus on her!" Tsunade yelled.

Kakashi blocked Tsunade from Nikiya. "I know what jutsus she has on her and if they're released now she might die." Kakashi said calmly. Tsunade looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"I mean… that maybe… Nikiya has a few risky um… illegal jutsus that she put over herself to protect from pain." Kakashi said. He was unsure if they were still there, but he knew that if they were released now it would be like going through 6 years of pain all over again.

"Which ones?" Tsunade asked accusingly.

"The ones that if removed will put her through all the pain she's been protected from since it's been put up." Kakashi said, more sure of himself now.

Tsunade stayed silent and nodded her head, thinking. "Shizune, find her records. I want to know more about this girl. Kakashi, you help me find out a way to release these jutsus." Tsunade ordered. Shizune disappeared in a puff of smoke while Kakashi walked over to Nikiya.

"I have an idea." He said softly.

"What is it? I don't want you to do anything rash." Tsunade said.

"If I could channel even some of the pain away from her then maybe we could do this with less of a risk." Kakashi said. He didn't expect Tsunade to let him do this but he would risk everything to keep Nikiya safe.

"Fine. Just don't go too far with it." Tsunade said, waving him off. Kakashi gave her a look of confusion. "Come on. Get on with it." Tsunade said. She stood watching him with her arms crossed.

Kakashi started to make handsigns. Tsunade saw a soft blue glow show up around Kakashi. He gently touched Nikiya's wrist. The light flowed over Nikiya's body. "Alright. Release it." Kakashi said with a sigh. The blue light stretched between the two of them. Kakashi closed his eyes and sat down next to Nikiya. He allowed himself to drop into a sleep-like trace.

"Release!" Tsunade said with a simple hand-sign. Nikiya and Kakashi both screamed.

**AN: and this is why i feel evil mahaha. left you with a cliffy. of course since the next chap is going up so quickly i guess it wont be but still. anyways. i feel rather stupid for the beginning of this chapter. i mean really. my 16 year old brain must have thought "oh kakashi using a summoning jutsu just to send a freaking MESSAGE totally isn't unnecessary nooooooo" so i do apologize for that stupidness.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: long chapter ahead! alright so i must explain myself. when this story was written i hadn't seen like A TON of naruto. i came up with alot of stuff that really messes with the actually naruto story and such and just makes alot of things unexplained. i understand this and it doesn't need to be pointed out BUT if you guys see a way i could fix this. please... PLEASE tell me and i will attempt to fix it as long as it doesn't mess too much with the plot i have planned. Naruto = not mine Nikiya and plot = mine **

Chapter 9

Pain shot through Kakashi's body. 'I've never felt such a pain.'

'Neither… have I.' He heard. 'I can barely… even think.' It was Nikiya's voice.

'Do you want me… to take more?' He thought to her.

'No. But how would you do that anyway?' she asked.

'There is a Jutsu over us now. We share feeling, thought, and soul.'

'That's why there's such a pain in me. I had a Jutsu over me so that I wouldn't feel the pain of the torture Itachi put me through. Why was it released?'

'The poison was spreading through your body and the Jutsu was blocking the antidote.'

'Oh. It seems as if it's subsiding. Maybe a little.'

'Yeah.'

'I could've handled the pain myself. You should have asked me before you did this.'

'I knew you'd say no.'

'Really? Well then I might have to…'

"KAKASHI! COME ON, YOU BAKA! WAKE UP!" Tsunade shook Kakashi awake. He gasped and looked around quickly. "DANG IT, KAKASHI! DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" Tsunade yelled.

"Headache…" Kakashi mumbled. He looked over at Nikiya. She was sleeping in the bed. She sighed and opened her eyes slowly.

"Kashi…" Nikiya murmured.

"You've been here for two days and you've put us through this much trouble. Here's your antidote." Tsunade tossed a glass vial to Nikiya. "Jeez. I'm going back to my nap now if you don't mind!" Tsunade said. She placed her hands together and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Nikiya giggled. "My head hurts." she said, grabbing her head in pain. When she let her hands fall from her head she spoke again. "So, that Jutsu, was that the one we were working on so long ago? We wanted to infiltrate some place. I can't remember and I suggested the idea of that Jutsu An improvement on the mind transfer Jutsu I guess. Right?" Nikiya asked before drinking the antidote.

"Not really. Your body is in a sleep like state. Once you're awakened the Jutsu is released. Oh, and you can't control the other person's body I don't think. That was the first time I tried it." Kakashi replied.

"Don't Sasuke and the rest of your squad have a lesson?" Nikiya asked with a yawn.

"Dang! I completely forgot about it. I'd better get moving. Wanna come?" Kakashi said. He was walking around his room grabbing all of his equipment and putting it on. "I'm going to put them through another test. I did the bells for their first lesson so I'm going to try that again. Only this time, if you're up to it, you'll be carrying the bells. Without them knowing it of course." He continued as he strapped on his shuriken pouch and grabbing 2 small, silver bells off the table.

"Are those my old earrings that I always used to wear?" Nikiya asked with surprise.

"Yeah."

"Stalker!" Nikiya yelled jokingly. Both of them laughed. "I'd like to come, but I need to take a shower and get changed. I haven't had a decent bath in a long time."

"Make sure you can move quickly and easily. Naruto can be a little… hyper. He's fine if you know where to dodge and watch out for his thousands of clones. You definitely don't want to let him hit you though. He can throw some pretty good punches." Kakashi explained. "Sakura will probably be too afraid or obsessed with Sasuke to do anything but she is very bright and a very good strategist when put to the task and has been trained by Tsunade for the past 3 weeks so I don't know what else to expect from her."

"I can throw some pretty good punches myself. You won't have to worry about me. Be back in a little while." Nikiya said.

She left the room and dug through the bags of clothes that Tenten had given her the day before. She unpacked them into the dresser that stood on one side of the room and grabbed a dark red one sleeved shirt and a pair of black cargo pants. Nikiya took a quick shower, pulled on the clothes she had chosen and looked through the shoes Tenten had given her. She pulled on a pair of red flip-flops and walked over to Kakashi.

"I don't have any weapons." She said. "I feel almost bare without them. I miss my sword. I didn't have it with me that night."

"I know. You left it here. It's still sitting right where you left it." Kakashi said as he handed her a shuriken pouch.

Nikiya strapped the small black pouch to her leg and walked out to the den. Her sword was sitting on a table on the far side of the room. She grabbed it and unsheathed it. She then ran her finger up it a few times and put her finger in her mouth when the sharp blade created a very small slice in her skin.

She sheathed it once again and rubbed her hand over the scabbard. It was a dark blue with silver lacing over it. She took the silver belt and latched it over her waist at a slant down to the left where the sword rested on her hip.

"You're not going to use that on them are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course not! Kakashi! How brutal do you think I can be?" Nikiya said, shocked.

"Very. Just not with most people."

"It's intimidating. Got to make a good first impression. I don't think I ever really knew Sakura and Naruto you know." Nikiya said with a small laugh. "Better get moving." She gave Kakashi a hug then tugged his mask down and gently kissed him. She lifted his mask back over his lower face and grabbed his headband from his hand to tie it over his left eye. "There." She ran into her room, grabbed a small bag, and ran back. "Let's go."

Kakashi and Nikiya walked out and jumped up to the rooftops. They ran towards the training grounds and stopped in the trees. Naruto was jumping up and down while Sakura was standing a few feet away from him rubbing her temples.

"Naruto seems more hyper than normal." Kakashi said as they watched Naruto do a flip off of one of the three posts in the center of the training grounds.

"Yeah. I've been watching him for about an hour now. He's been going crazy since before I got here. He takes a drink out of that cup every 10 minutes about. Maybe he's on crack." Sasuke suddenly came up behind them and sat down on the branch next to Nikiya.

"Sasuke, you don't take crack by drinking it. You either breathe it in or inject it." Nikiya said to her brother.

"Yeah I know. But maybe he found another way."

"Come on, we don't want you guys falling behind on training." Kakashi said, interrupting the siblings' conversation on drugs. He jumped down from the trees and walked towards Naruto.

"Kashi! Matte!" Nikiya called. She jumped down from the tree and ran over to Kakashi. Sasuke followed.

Naruto was bouncing up and down in place saying rhythmically, "Dattebayo! Dattebayo! Dattebayo!" loudly.

"What happened to him?" Kakashi asked Sakura. She looked like she was about to kill something, particularly Naruto or Kakashi.

"He discovered his new favorite drink. And guess what it is." Sakura said angrily.

"What?" Nikiya asked.

"COFFEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs. He ran at a tree and did a triple back flip off of it.

"No." Kakashi said with a hint of fake fear in his voice.

"Oh believe me, if I could have kept him from finding it, I would have. He caught me drinking it and instantly stole the cup. He was in love with the drink the instant he took a sip."

"Kashi? Do you want me to calm him down?" Nikiya asked quietly.

"How are you intending on doing that?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"Guess you'll just have to trust me." Nikiya said playfully as she pulled out her sword and twirled it on her fingers lazily.

"Fine. Do what you like. Sasuke, Sakura, head for the trees. I don't know what's going to happen." Kakashi said as he walked towards the edge of the circle. Sasuke and Sakura followed him.

"ALRIGHT, YOU MAGGOT!" Nikiya yelled. She sounded like she was going to kill him. Naruto suddenly stood very still and turned towards her.

"What do you mean, 'Maggot!?' 'Ttebayo!" Naruto said angrily.

"I mean that that's all you are, a greasy, slimy, fly larva!" Nikiya retorted.

"Oh no. She's not calming him. She's making him worse." Sakura said.

"Just watch." Sasuke said softly. He was watching his sister intently.

"Wanna go?!" Naruto challenged.

Nikiya merely smirked. "If that's what you really want." She said innocently.

Naruto lunged at her. She easily slid out of the way. He hit the ground face first. Nikiya sheathed her sword and lunged at Naruto. He grabbed her fist easily and tried to flip her over him to slam her into the ground. Unfortunately for him, Nikiya was faster. She flipped herself over in the nick of time and slammed him into the ground.

"I just realized something." Kakashi whispered to Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke replied.

"No weights." Kakashi said simply.

"That means…"

"Yeah. She's going way easy on him. Probably evaluating his ability level before knocking him out."

"Probably. She could be out of his sight right now."

"Exactly."

Naruto dodged a few kicks and punches from Nikiya before being slammed into the ground by a clone that she had secretly made before he had recovered from the last injury received.

"Don't bang him up too bad, Nikki! We still have training!" Kakashi called.

"Oh right! Sorry, Kashi!" Nikiya replied before tying Naruto to a tree with a string attached to two kunai. "I tired him out a little. Is that okay?" Nikiya asked.

"Perfectly fine." Kakashi replied. Naruto, tied to a tree, suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Not a chance, hyper active knucklehead." Nikiya said just before stepping out of the way of Naruto's tackle. He slammed into the ground, once again face first.

"Dangit! Why can't I hit you?! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled.

"You're too slow." Nikiya replied. She placed her foot on Naruto's back. She pulled her sword out again and yawned as she twirled it on her fingers. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all walked out to her.

"I had forgotten how good you were." Sasuke said in awe.

"Me too. And you were holding back." Kakashi smiled.

"She was holding BACK?!" Naruto screamed.

"That's right, pipsqueak. I could've beaten you to a pulp in 2 seconds flat. But did I? No." Nikiya said with a smirk. "Hey, Kashi, got any weights?" she asked.

"I don't. You'll just have to hold back during training today. Either that or don't take part." Kakashi said.

"Not take part?! How could I not take part?!" Nikiya said mouth agape.

"Alright, alright. Naruto, Sakura, this is Nikiya." Sakura nodded respectfully while Naruto just glared. "So, do you guys remember the bells?" Kakashi asked. All three genin nodded. "Well then… GO!" he called. Kakashi jumped away. He lifted his headband as he ran side by side with Nikiya.

"Why are you using your sharingan?" Nikiya asked.

"Naruto was holding back you know. Also, it's two on three. I like having the advantage." Kakashi said as they ran through the trees.

**AN: omg... totally forgot that i wrote that HAHAHHAAHHAHA. every single time i read this i laugh. when naruto says dattebayo the three times with the whole coffee thing. i kinda picture it with a sorta beat to it. idk how to describe it. but this chapter may pull naruto out of character but DANG was it fun! oh and obviously i know NOTHING about drugs. i know more now than i did when i wrote this... but still. *ashamed face***


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: rather proud of myself at this point. as i copy and pasted these chapters to this little box i noticed that they are getting longer. alot longer. one little thing i'm ashamed of and feel i should warn you about... Naruto**

**Naruto: WHAT ABOUT ME?!  
**

**AN: he's a little overly crazy... and stupider than in the show. kinda used that as comedy relief i guess. i don't really know.  
**

**Naruto: The show is named after me. so you better make me less stupid.  
**

**AN: sorry not happening. i really saw you as just that stupid first time i watched the show.  
**

**Naruto: i hate you -.-  
**

Chapter 10

Kakashi and Nikiya had been lying in a clearing for nearly an hour.

"This is getting boring." Nikiya said as she moved her head to rest on Kakashi's chest.

"They aren't good with figuring out that a gen Jutsu has been set are they?" Kakashi said.

"You cast a gen Jutsu?" Nikiya said, surprised.

"Yeah. I wanted to see if they would figure it out." Kakashi said.

"Come on, Kashi. I need training again." Nikiya replied.

"There is no one here fast enough for you."

"I used to spar with you."

"With weights."

"Very true. Don't you know anyone that has some?"

"There is one person but I don't think his are heavy enough. He should be training at the next field over. I'll keep up the Jutsu until you get back."

"What's his name?"

"Rock Lee should have some. If he doesn't, ask Gai."

"You're sending me to Gai?!" Nikiya yelled. "No WAY!"

Kakashi laughed. "Just go get some weights." He pushed her in the correct direction.

"Fine." Nikiya said, dreading when she would see him again. She ran off so fast that Kakashi couldn't see her.

Nikiya skidded to a halt in front of Tenten. "Hey, Tenten. Do you know where I might find a guy named Rock Lee?" She asked, looking around for someone that might suit that name. She imagined some buff guy.

"That would be him. In all of his uh, youthful, glory." Tenten said with an unusual note to her voice.

"Oh, Tenten, where has all of your youthfulness gone, hm? Look at this girl. She looks like she's just bursting with youth! Aren't you, lady?" A black haired, big eye browed, green jumpsuit-wearing boy jumped up in front of her.

"Uh…" Nikiya tried to speak but was soon interrupted.

"Let's see, you are just bursting with youth! Amazing! I have never seen a more youthful expression except in Gai-sensei and myself! My name is Rock Lee! What is yours, oh youthful one?!" Lee called.

"Nikiya. Um… I was just wondering…" she was once again cut off.

"Wow! What village are you from? To raise such a youthful one must be from a wonderfully youthful village."

"Lee, give the girl time to talk! Unless you want me to go get Gai-sensei." A brown haired boy walked up calmly. "I am Neji Hyuuga. I must apologize for him. He interrupts everyone unless Gai sensei is here. Would you like me to get him?"

"No! Please, just stay here and answer my question please. I don't want a run in with that man!" Nikiya said frantically. Lee gave her a puzzled look. Neji did the same. "Sorry it's a personal problem." She said. "Now then. Do you, by chance, have any leg weights that I could have? Really heavy ones." She asked quickly, hoping to escape from a chance encounter with Gai.

"Yes. But they're probably too heavy for you." Lee answered.

"May I try them?" she asked.

"Yes." Lee went over to a bag by one of the trees and pulled out a set of leg weights. He handed them to her carefully, but did not take his hand from them.

"Don't worry. I can handle a lot of weight believe it or not." She said. Tenten nodded vigorously. Lee released them. "Very nice. Good quality. Easily removable. Good. A little lighter than I'm used to by about 50 pounds but very nice. May I keep them?" Nikiya asked as she weighed the weights in her hand. She hooked them onto her legs and kicked easily through the air. Her foot slammed into the wooden pillar that was in the center of the clearing and right behind her and it shattered. She made a few handsigns to rebuild it easily.

"Wow." Lee whispered. "I have never met anyone that can bear that weight except for Gai sensei. Gai sensei! Come see this!" Lee called loudly. Nikiya slammed her hand onto his mouth but was too late. Here came the green idiot, running right at them.

"Nikiya?! I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you in years!" He yelled.

"And with good reason." Nikiya murmured. "Bye, guys." She said with a smile as she ran off. Before she could even get out of the clearing, she was wrapped in Gai's arms. "GET OFF ME, YOU PERVERTED GREENBEAN!" Nikiya screamed as she pulled free from his grasp. She slapped him across the cheek and started away.

"Come on, Nikki." Gai said.

"Don't call me Nikki! Only Kakashi and Sasuke are allowed to call me that. I only make exceptions for friends, and you are definitely not a friend!" Nikiya yelled.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You knew I was going out with Kakashi and you tried to get me to go out with you. That's just not right. Kakashi was really mad for a while. You're lucky he's not still mad." Neji, Tenten, and Lee's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Well we've still got a rivalry going but that night I needed to ask you something and it wasn't something that I was going to ask with Kakashi around." Nikiya gave Gai a look of confusion. He pulled her away from Neji, Lee, and Tenten. "There was something going on and I needed your conformation." He said softly.

"What was it?"

"Well there were rumors of a group of men coming into the leaf village searching for a girl fitting your description."

"Really?"

"Yes. They said that they needed to take you somewhere. That you needed to be taken back to your fiancé."

"Fiancé? I didn't have a fiancé back then."

"Well then I guess that answers my question."

"I'm… sorry, Gai. But if you had only explained at that time instead of making it look like you were trying to go out with me… again, then maybe I would have agreed." Nikiya said with a smile.

"So we're cool now?" Gai asked.

"Yeah, we're cool." Nikiya said before giving him a quick hug. "I have to get going. See you later." She said as she ran towards the clearing where Kakashi was waiting.

"What took you so long?" Kakashi asked as she came into his line of vision.

"Had a little hang up with Gai." She replied. "Lee gave me weights though so I'm good to go."

Kakashi nodded. "So did you yell at him?" he looked like he was about to laugh.

"Yeah, but it's all sorted now." Nikiya said. Kakashi nodded again and handed the bells that he had hooked on his pocket to her. She tied them onto her shuriken pouch and slid one of them in with her weapons.

"Tricky." Kakashi said. Nikiya nodded. He made a hand-sign and whispered, "Release." Nikiya felt the Jutsu lift. Naruto suddenly came at Kakashi full force. Nikiya ran off.

"Now then, how can I get little miss bubblegum sunshine to attack me with all she's got?" Nikiya asked herself. She recalled how Sakura had looked at Sasuke. "Infatuation." She said with a smirk.

She created a clone then transformed it into Sasuke. The clone looked half dead and was bloody and covered in shuriken and kunai. "Perfect. And she'll never see it coming." She whispered.

Nikiya acted like she was fighting the Sasuke clone. She made it fall to the ground as if dead and stood over it as if she had killed him. Nikiya heard a scream. Sakura suddenly came out of the trees right at her. Nikiya blocked the punch but quickly ran back as she felt her bone nearly break.

"Dang! What was that?!" Nikiya yelled. She ran at Sakura and shifted around her to bring her down. Sakura quickly got up and kicked Nikiya in the shin. Nikiya once again had to jump away from it as she felt her bone flex and nearly break. She kicked back at Sakura only to hit a log. Sakura came up behind her and had her around the neck. Nikiya disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'm a pro in clone making. I don't think anyone's ever seen me make a hand-sign unless I wanted them to." Nikiya said as she blew on her fingers. Sakura and her fought for nearly 45 minutes before Nikiya immobilized Sakura by pressing pressure points. "I was also trained by the Hyuuga clan for a while."

Sasuke suddenly came from the bushes right at her. She kicked him and whirled to face him again as the clone that he had sent as a distraction disappeared. Sasuke used the fireball Jutsu against her but it didn't work. She brushed it off as if nothing had happened.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked her.

"Not telling right now." She said as she came at him then swerved away and ran. She jumped into the trees and kept running until she reached a clearing.

Someone was following her and it wasn't Sasuke, Sakura, or Naruto. She wouldn't have run if it were Kakashi either. She jumped onto one of the wooden poles and looked around. She suddenly felt a hand grab her ankle. She screamed but was cut off by a hand over her mouth.

"We are not here to hurt you." The man, now above her since she had fallen, said. He had on a cloak and had his headband covered by the hood.

"Of course not. Because you're not taking her." She heard Kakashi call. Nikiya felt the hands around her loosen and took her opportunity to run. She ran to the trees and hid herself as she watched. Kakashi yelled at the 3 men standing there. All were dressed exactly alike: black clothing, ninja gear, and a cloak with a hood that shadowed their faces. Kakashi landed a few punches before they decided that they weren't much of a match for him and ran off.

"Alright, Nikiya, come on out." Kakashi called. She ran over to him as fast as she could and allowed him to hug her tightly to his chest.

"I-I thought it was Itachi. O-or even Pein again." Nikiya stammered out through tears of fear. Gai suddenly ran into the clearing.

"I heard a scream. What happened?" He said quickly.

"Nothing, Gai. Everything is fine now." Kakashi said as he laid his hand on Nikiya's head.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"I don't know who it was because they were covered by cloaks and I didn't see a headband, but someone tried to take Nikki." Kakashi explained. Gai nodded.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Training is over! It's been 3 hours!" Kakashi called. "I'm going to take her home if you would make sure that my squad heard me, please." He said to Gai.

Gai once again nodded and ran off. Kakashi walked with Nikiya back to his house. He sat down on the couch with her and let the silence just hang in the room. Neither said a word. Neither moved. Nikiya had her head rested on Kakashi's chest. Kakashi had his hand rested on her back. It was nearly midnight before Kakashi finally said something.

He looked at the ring that he had given to her so long ago and pulled it from her neck. "I was just thinking, but, maybe, we could, you know, finally get married. Now that you're back and all. Do you think that that would be nice?" He said nervously.

Nikiya hugged him tightly. "Yeah. That would be nice. When do you think we could do that?" she asked.

"Anytime that Tsunade can perform the ceremony." He said with a smile. He had been looking forward to that day since he had thought of proposing 7 years before. He had waited a year and found the ring before doing anything though. His hopes had been crushed when he had thought her dead but they had come back when she had. Nikiya yawned and leaned up. She tugged at his mask just as she always did and kissed him gently.

"Can I stay with you tonight? This may sound childish but I'm still kind of scared because of those guys earlier." Nikiya said quietly.

"I was hoping you would. I would have been worried about you all night if you weren't in the same room." Kakashi replied. Both of them laughed. Nikiya walked into her room and changed into a tank top and shorts and walked into Kakashi's room. He was reading in his bed.

"You still read just as much don't you?" Nikiya asked with a laugh. Kakashi nodded and let her slip in between his arms and start reading with him. She snuggled up close to him and fell asleep in his arms.

Meanwhile, Gai was searching for squad 7. They had not heard Kakashi call out to them and were hidden in separate places throughout the training ground. Sakura was cautiously searching for Nikiya when she slammed into Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You're okay!" Sakura yelled. She tackle-hugged him to the ground.

"Ge' o' 'e." Sasuke mumbled incoherently.

"What?" Sakura lifted herself up and dusted herself off.

"I said… GET OFF ME!" Sasuke yelled.

"Have you seen Kakashi or Nikiya?" Sakura asked.

"I fought with Nikiya for a little while before she ran off. I've been looking since we started." Sasuke said as he looked around carefully.

"This is weird. Normally Kakashi-sensei would have shown himself so that he could fight us."

"And humiliate at least one of us."

"I wonder where they disappeared to."

Gai was walking around the training ground. "Sasuke! Sakura! Naruto!" he called.

"BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Naruto burst out of the trees and tackled Gai. He sat on him triumphantly.

"Get off me, Naruto!" Gai yelled.

"Can't fool me, Kakashi-sensei. I have the senses of a cat! And you want to know why, 'ttebayo?" Naruto said happily.

"Why?" Gai asked. He had given up. He wasn't going to even try to get up.

"COOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEE EEEEE!" Naruto screamed.

"Okay. You win." Gai said cautiously.

Naruto jumped up and began dancing around in circles hilariously. "Oh yeah! I win! Oh yeah! I win!" he said as he flipped off a tree. He kicked the same tree and yelled. "Take that, TREE! OH YEAH! YOU MESS WITH THE NARUTO, YOU GET BURNED!" Gai looked at him oddly. Sasuke and Sakura walked cautiously out of the trees.

"Gai-sensei? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Trying to tell you guys that your training ended an hour ago. Nikiya and Kakashi are gone. Something happened and they went home." Gai answered.

"Oh. All right. Do we have training tomorrow?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know. I wouldn't count on it though. See you guys later. I've got to get back to my own squad." He said as he walked away. The squad 7 genin went their own separate ways to home.

**AN: *sniffle* they're together and now they're getting married! so sweet!**

**All Kakashi fans: HE"S SUPPOSED TO BE OURS!  
**

**AN: I DON"T CARE HE"S NIKIYA"S! GO AWAY!  
**

**Naruto: ya know i really didn't know how much i was gonna hate you til now 'ttebayo... Hey fangirls i think we have a common enemy  
**

**AN: hehe. and i think i should be running. anyways. have fun guys!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kiitsu: Strange little thing here. First part of this chapter was written a LONG time ago. Second part... like a few minutes ago. Hope you like it though its mostly fluff!**** Make sure you guys review! I need some feedback on if its horrible (who's kidding i'm a perfectionist i think its terrible but i still love it somehow lol) or good! SO R&R  
**

Chapter 11

Nikiya woke up early the next morning. She stretched and looked around when she realized that Kakashi still had his arms wrapped around her. She turned over to face him and hugged him gently. She laid her ear on his chest to listen to his slow, rhythmic heartbeat and his even breathing. She felt him take in a deep breath and sigh. Nikiya ran her finger over Kakashi's chest and down the middle of his abs. He shook lightly then began to laugh quietly. She started to tickle him and he began to tickle her as well. They ended up on the floor, laughing, Nikiya lying on top of Kakashi.

"Good morning, Kashi!" Nikiya said playfully as she laughed.

"What an awakening!" Kakashi said with a laugh. He wrapped his arms around Nikiya tightly and kissed her neck, which made her laugh harder since she was so ticklish.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" she squealed. Kakashi got up and walked out of the room after pulling on his Anbu shirt.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"I don't care! Make some toast or something! I'm antsy! I want to do something today!" Nikiya called back.

"We could see how mad we could make Tsunade. Or, better yet, we could go and see how Jiraiya reacts to you now that you're cleaned up." Kakashi laughed. He came in with a plate that had a four pieces of toast and some scrambled eggs on it. "Here you go." He handed her the plate and snatched two of the pieces of toast off of the plate.

"I'd rather not go see Jiraiya today. I kind of want to go and see Shikamaru and Tenten. I didn't get to speak with them very much and I want to catch up with them." Nikiya said as she ate.

"Would it be okay if I left you alone with them?" Kakashi asked. Nikiya hesitated before nodding. "You sure? You hesitated." He said as worry crossed his face.

"I'll be fine." Nikiya said. "Shikamaru had that certain presence. He's really strong now isn't he?"

"Yeah. He's the only one that passed the Chunin exams. It was when the 3rd Hokage died." Kakashi said, not realizing that Nikiya hadn't known about 3rd Hokage's death.

"Sarutobi-sensei DIED?!" Nikiya yelled in surprise. The third Hokage had taught her and her alone while the 4th Hokage taught her with Obito, Rin, and Kakashi. She had already reached a Jonin level at the age of 15. Two years after she had graduated from the academy with Kakashi.

"Yes. The Chunin exams were interrupted by Orochimaru and his set of ninjas. He got the 3rd alone and ended up killing him. Fortunately, he didn't leave the battle without his own wounds. The 3rd took Orochimaru's arms. Orochimaru can no longer perform any Jutsu without the help of another ninja. The 3rd had left some notes. A few of them were about Shikamaru. He had decided that Shikamaru was to become a Chunin. Tsunade is the Hokage now so she finished the paperwork and made him a Chunin." Kakashi explained.

"Leave for six years and everyone dies." Nikiya sighed. "Maybe... if I had been here... Sarutobi-sensei would still be alive." she said sadly.

"It's not your fault that you were taken. And Sarutobi-sama died with honor, taking Orochimaru down with him. We also have Tsunade now. She may get drunk often, and take many naps, and not do the paperwork as she needs to..." Kakashi began to ramble.

"But?" Nikiya motioned for him to get to his point.

"But she's a good Hokage." he said." And if she hadn't been here when you got back then you might have died that night. She's the best healer that I know of."

"I guess. I still miss him."

"Do you want to see his grave before going to see Tenten?" Kakashi asked. Nikiya nodded. Kakashi put his arm around her gently. "You ready to go?" Nikiya nodded once again in response. She walked with him silently to Sarutobi's grave.

A tear ran down her cheek when she saw it. "I wish I could have been there to help him." she murmured.

"It's okay." Kakashi said softly, his hand resting on her back. "I'm going to talk to Tsunade about a ceremony. Sooner the better right? Maybe you can look at dresses with Tenten today."

"Yeah. I think that would be fun." she said softly.

Kakashi led her away from the grave to Tenten's house. When he knocked the door flew open and Tenten hugged Nikiya fiercly. Nikiya laughed while holding Tenten up.

"Nikiya! What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile.

"Well I was hoping we could hang out today. Kakashi has some stuff to do so I wanted to catch up." Nikiya replied, pushing Tenten off.

"And on that note I'm going to head off to said business." Kakashi said. He hugged Nikiya gently before walking away.

Tenten giggled when Kakashi was out of earshot. "He is so infatuated with you! I've never seen him quite like that." She said with a smile. Nikiya was still looking in Kakashi's direction. "And it seems you're equally infatuated. I remember that look!" Tenten giggled again and hugged Nikiya tightly. "What do you want to do today?"

"Kakashi suggested looking at dresses." Nikiya said softly, nervous now that Kakashi was gone.

"What sort of dresses?" Tenten asked, confused. "Being a kunoichi I wouldn't expect you to need a dress."

"Wedding dresses." Nikiya smiled at her.

Tenten's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Wedding?! Really?!" she squealed happily.

"We got engaged just before I was taken. We want to be married as soon as Tsunade can do the ceremony." Nikiya smiled dreamily.

"You need to pick out bridesmaids and decided on a location and find a dress and decide on colors and… and…" Tenten continued to ramble.

Nikiya laughed. "Tenten, calm down. It's going to be small enough that it'll be easy. I hope anyways…" she murmured.

"Well we'll just have to plan it starting today!" Tenten grabbed Nikiya's arm and started pulling her down the street. "Let's start by deciding on your bridesmaids while we look for a dress!"

Nikiya laughed with Tenten. "Yes. That sounds like a good place to start."

Nikiya and Tenten had walked through multiple different stores looking through dresses. Finally they had found one that was promising.

"Nikiya… That is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen." Tenten's eyes were close to overflowing with tears.

"It's… incredible." Nikiya stared, stunned at the woman that she saw in the mirror. White fabric flowed around her body in a very Grecian style. It was made of very light fabric and moved with her like water. The straps that held the dress up were rather thin but there was another set that hung down off her shoulders that were much thicker. Everything about it made her feel wonderful. Her black, blue streaked, hair flowed down her back making the white stand out even more.

"Nikki? Wow… you look… wow…" Nikiya turned to see Shikamaru standing behind her. He stared, awe-struck.

Nikiya giggled. "Thank you, Shikamaru."

"Why are you looking at dresses?" he asked curiously.

"For being a genius you're pretty dumb aren't you?" Tenten asked. "She's getting married of course!"

"Congratulations!" Shikamaru said, smiling softly. He walked up to Nikiya and carefully hugged her. "Now go change out of that so I can give you a real hug. White dresses are troublesome."

"Alright." Nikiya replied, walking to the changing room.

"Hey, Tenten." Shikamaru whispered. "Go talk to the owner. I'm going to give that dress to Nikki as a wedding gift." He smiled at her.

"I was about to say the same thing. Split the cost?" Tenten grinned

"Troublesome. Sure." Shikamaru leaned back against a nearby wall.

Nikiya came back out of the dressing room in her black cargo pants and dark red one-sleeve, the dress on a hanger in her hand. "It doesn't look nearly as good on the hanger." Shikamaru commented. Nikiya smiled at him before hanging the dress on a hook and sitting down next to where Shikamaru was leaning. "You alright?" he asked softly, noticing a strange look in her eyes.

Nikiya pointed to the door and shifted closer to Shikamaru. He looked towards the door and saw a few strange men in black cloaks walk in. "That's a bit odd." He murmured, shifting to hide Nikiya from their view. "Why are you afraid? You can fight people like that easily." He asked.

"I think that Pein sent them. If so, I'm not sure I can. Especially while still recuperating my chakra. People like Naruto and Sakura, they're easy. If Pein sends people for something though, he sends the best, and ONLY the best." Nikiya leaned up against Shikamaru's leg. "Help me up." She mumbled.

Shikamaru held his hand out for her and pulled her up next to him. "Maybe it's not Pein." He said hopefully. Tenten walked back while Shikamaru examined the shinobi in cloaks.

"It's all set. Nikiya, that dress is yours. Shikamaru, you can pay me your half later." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. Tenten, look at those people over there. Discreetly." He murmured. Tenten pulled a shuriken out of her pouch and held it up to look at the reflection. "Nikki thinks they may be after her."

"They're dressed the same as the ones that came after me yesterday." Nikiya added.

"Let's leave. Grab that dress, Nikki. We're headed for my house. Go." Tenten walked towards the door calmly after Nikiya grabbed the dress. Shikamaru followed closely behind watching the cloaks carefully. The instant they were outside, a kunai shot past Nikiya's face leaving a small scratch on her cheek.

Curses were heard on a roof across the street. "Shika, grab Nikki and go to my house! We'll meet up there. These asshole are picking a fight in our territory and they're about to regret it!"

"I'm fighting this time!" Nikiya said quickly.  
"Oh no, you don't. You're still building your chakra back up." Shikamaru grabbed her around the waist and ran.

They made it safely back to Tenten's house. Shikamaru let himself in through a window and took the dress from Nikiya, storing it in a nearby closet. He'd tell Tenten where it was later so she could put it where she could find it. Immediately he began searching for something in the drawers of a nearby dresser. "There it is! Nikiya, do you think you can use this?" Shikamaru held a scroll out to her. She recognized it as one that she had given to Gai before the Uchiha slaughter. She had made it only a few days prior.

"I can. We will need to lead them away from the village though. Otherwise some buildings might be harmed." She said, pulling the seal on the scroll loose and taking a kunai from Shikamaru's weapon pouch. She was thankful that he and Tenten had decided to go armed today.

Nikiya jumped out the window with Shikamaru and ran towards where they had left Tenten. "Where to?" she asked. He pointed to their left before jumping onto a roof to get a better view.

"There she is!" he called. She jumped up next to him and pulled the weights off her arms and legs.

"Shikamaru, take these and find Tsunade. Kakashi should be with her. Tell him what is going on. If these guys are from Pein, Tenten may be in some serious trouble. Go quickly!" she said, fearing what may happen as she disappeared from his sight due to the sheer speed with which she jumped.

Seconds later she was catching Tenten as she fell from a chakra infused punch from one of the cloaked men. "Tenten, are you alright?" Nikiya asked, setting her down carefully.

"Little banged up but I'm fine." She muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you. We need to get them outside the village. Now." Nikiya crouched next to Tenten. Her hands were shaking as they clutched the kunai and scroll.

"Let's go then. Nikiya, are you sure you're alright?" Tenten asked, noticing Nikiya's shaking hands.

"I'm fine." She muttered. "Go!" she called, jumping up and running for the village's north wall.

Tenten led them carefully, dodging the strange cloaked figures' every advance.

**Kiitsu: I always feel so evil when i leave off on a cliffhanger! mahahaha. ya know i really have trouble truly establishing a character. I want Nikiya to be an absolute BADASS but i want her to be protected. Thats why i came up with the whole 'restoring her chakra' excuse. After a couple more days of rest (unless this mystery jutsu goes wrong :O) and she'll just be total badass! either way i love tenten and love shika. so i love this little mostly fluff chapter. :) Read and REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kiitsu: i quite like what i did with this jutsu. Somehow i think i could have done better but i'm posting it anyways! Just to make sure you guys didn't get confused. Chapter 11 is in fact a new that i posted 2 days ago. See i deleted the AN chapter cause i didn't need it anymore and posted a new chapter which may have made it seem like oh she just reposted the chapter she posted last week. Nope. Its new. So make sure you read it or you'll be confused as hell.**

**Naruto: don't forget the reviews!  
**

**Kiitsu: Ah yes, thank you Naruto. So i have now posted 6 chapters in the past week. no reviews :( can i get a little bit of incentive here? Please? So yeah Read AND REVIEW!  
**

Chapter 12

Nikiya waited in a clearing well outside the village. Her eyes were closed while she watched Tenten's chakra signature come closer and closer. A small, red scroll rested in her shaking hand. In the other hand, she held a bloody kunai. Her thumb was bleeding more onto the blade. "Hurry up, Tenten." She murmured desperately. '5, 4, 3, 2' she thought before pulling the scroll open and writing furiously on it with her blood. Just as she shut the scroll and made the proper hand signs over it, Tenten burst through the trees.

"They're right behind me." Tenten panted. Eight cloaked shinobi came through the branches. "More showed up along the way." She explained, shifting into a fighting position. She glanced at Nikiya to see what she was doing. "NO!" she yelled just as Nikiya's eyes opened. They were red with three black markings.

Tenten would never be able to explain what she saw next. One moment, Nikiya was standing there, red eyes staring into the eyes of her opponents standing across from her. The next moment, there was a flash of bright red light and Nikiya was hanging over a tree branch unconscious with all eight of her opponents on the ground. Nikiya and the cloaked men had been torn to shreds by some unseen force.

Tenten fell to her knees in shock. She barely noticed when Gai-sensei came to her and wrapped her in his arms. She hadn't even noticed that she was crying.

"Tenten, what happened here?" Tenten vaguely heard Tsunade's voice ask.

"I don't know. Nikiya had this scroll. She has the Sharingan! She… She disappeared and a moment later this is what I saw!" Tenten's eyes were wide. She was slowly pushing through the fog of shock. She wiped her tears away and ran to Nikiya. Kakashi had picked her up off of the tree branch and brought her down carefully.

"What did the scroll look like?" Kakashi asked, checking for Nikiya's pulse.

"It was red. No markings." Shikamaru replied. "Tenten told me about it once. Said Gai-sensei had given it to her. With the troublesome situation I thought maybe it would help."

"Gai… you gave Tenten the scroll that Nikiya gave to you?" Kakashi asked carefully. "You do realize that she gave that to you because I told her to so that she wouldn't use it?"

"I never gave Tenten any scroll! Especially not that one! It disappeared a couple days ago." Gai explained.

"Yeah Gai-sensei never gave me any scroll. And I haven't talked to you, well besides today, in a week, Shikamaru." Tenten said, her eyes wide.

"Well, thankfully, she's alive, but just barely. Tsunade, you need to heal some of this now or she'll die." Kakashi said with a heavy sigh. His eyes clearly showed worry.

Tsunade visibly shuddered when she saw the blood flowing from Nikiya's wounds. She healed the worst of it quickly and stood back up. "Take her to the hospital. The rest can be healed by normal medics. Tell them they should do a bit of chakra therapy as well. Her chakra is nearly gone.

"What did that scroll do?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Kakashi said softly. "She never gave me details. I don't think she even knew herself the full extent of it. I'm sure she'll tell us when she wakes up. For now, Gai, take Shikamaru and find that scroll if you can. When you find it, take it to me so I can examine it." He picked Nikiya up carefully and started towards the hospital.

Shikamaru looked over at Tenten. She was now standing though still shaking. Something that she had seen had scared her horribly. He knew from experience that Tenten wasn't scared by much so that jutsu must have been a truly horrible sight. Even the aftermath was a bit scary to him though, so it may have just been seeing eight clearly experienced shinobi suddenly being turned into torn up pieces of meat.

"Gai-sensei, help me check if any are alive. If there are, we should take them back for questioning. I want to know why these people were after us." Tenten said while walking over to the closest of the bodies. Shikamaru helped as well. On the last body, he felt a pulse. It was slight, but it was a possibility that the shinobi was alive.

"Tenten, take this one back to the village. I'll help look for the scroll since I know what it looks like." Shikamaru said, moving away from the body. Tenten nodded before picking it up carefully and running towards the village.

"How the hell does a scroll like that just disappear?!" Gai yelled suddenly after nearly a half an hour of searching.

Shikamaru sighed and muttered "Troublesome," before looking around cautiously. "You feel that?" he asked. "Chakra signature. That way." He pointed through the trees.

Gai looked up and crouched into a fighting stance. "It feels familiar but get ready for a fight just in case." He said. Shikamaru nodded and got ready as well.

Shikamaru saw a flash of pink before Sakura suddenly stopped in front of them. "Damn, Sakura, make sure we know you're coming somehow! You had us ready for a fight! So troublesome!" he said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry. Kakashi-sensei sent me to come get you guys. Tsunade-sama has sent a few shinobi out to clean up this mess and apparently one of the medics found the scroll that you were looking for somewhere on Nikiya. You're to report to Tsunade-sama as soon as you can. Kakashi-sensei will be waiting there for you as well. I need to get back to the medics and help with Nikiya. She's still in critical condition." Sakura explained quickly before running back towards the village.

Gai looked over at Shikamaru with a confused look on his face. "Let's get going." Shikamaru said before jumping after Sakura. Gai followed closely.

Nikiya opened the scroll and wrote her name in blood across it before shutting it and making hand signs. She ignored Tenten for the most part, glancing at her once after activating her sharingan to make sure that she was okay. She looked back to her opponents and waited, she could feel energy flowing through her. "Please, you promised me that if I signed you would come." She murmured.

Nikiya barely heard Tenten scream "No!" before a jolt of chakra was sent through her and she was thrown into the air. She looked down and saw the dark blue that streaked her hair on the scales of a huge dragon. It flew lazily through the sky as it watched the events below

"Who is it that calls me? I never agreed to this!" she heard echo through her mind. Far below, she could see a blue light over her body. Multiple other dragons, smaller, but looking just like the one that she stood on, were tearing her enemies apart, yet the shinobi weren't moving at all. Not even Tenten was moving.

"Leave one." Nikiya ordered. The dragon beneath her roared and the smaller ones left one of the shinobi behind before moving towards Nikiya's body. "Wait! That's me!" she called just as they made it to her.

"Then fight them off." The dragon said with a chuckle.

Nikiya focused chakra into her hand and slapped the dragon on the head before jumping down. The chakra formed a string to the dragon and allowed her to lower herself down safely. She didn't know if in this strange form she seemed to have if she would be safe just jumping. "Stop!" she ordered the smaller dragons. They started to shift past her but she punched one on the nose. "I said stop." She growled. It shook its head back as if insulted. Nikiya began to feel the extra drain on her chakra which meant the time for this summon was at its end. She looked at her body which was hanging on a tree branch. "Now why'd you go and do that?" she asked just before she grabbed her own hand and melded back into her body.

"We will leave our mark. Do not summon us without good reason." Nikiya heard as she receded into darkness.

**Kiitsu: yes i have a little bit of an obsession with dragons. not sure if i did well at all on that. but i leave some of the detailing up to you as all people tend to see dragons differently as shown with the idiocy of the Feathered Dragon in the Eragon movie O.o and he even specified detailing on that! not a feather in sight in that book. Anyways back to Naruto story. Hope you like it i already have like half of another chapter ready to go so i don't have too much more to write before another update. Just REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kiitsu: I swear my brain just sorta turned off for this entire chapter. I almost feel bad posting it. Maybe i need reviews... *hint hint* Come on guys. I got like 300 viewers yes viewers not just hits but viewers in the past like week and a half. Can't one of those 300 review? just one? please? feel like i'm barkin up the wrong tree *sigh* fine. Well i have nothing atm so maybe a review will get me kicking again and get me to post another chapter huh! **

Chapter 13

Kakashi stood in Tsunade's office impatiently, waiting for Shikamaru, Tenten and Gai to return to that he could go to Nikiya. "Kakashi, please stop that tapping!" Tsunade said, taking a sip of sake. Kakashi stopped tapping his foot immediately.

"They need to hurry up." He muttered, watching the door for any sign of human beings.

"I understand that you're anxious. She'll be fine. They already said that she was gradually stabilizing. That's a good sign. Kakashi, give me twenty more minutes, then I'll let you go back to her. You've been acting so strange since she got here. I understand why, but I need my shinobi Kakashi back." Tsunade said with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sorry. Once we figure out what's going on I think I'll feel a bit better about this." He sighed. A knock echoed through the room.

"Come in." Tsunade called.

Tenten walked in. Kakashi noticed that she was no longer shaking. That girl could handle a lot. He wondered what could have scared her so badly. "Tsunade-sama." She said, bowing. "The hostage is secure at the hospital with two jounin guards. Medics are working on stabilizing him now. They said he should be ready for questioning in a few hours. They also told me to tell Kakashi-sensei that Nikiya is doing much better and with chakra therapy should wake up in two days if not less depending on the amount of chakra they are able to give to her. They do warn however that when she wakes up she shouldn't use her sharingan for quite some time." Tenten reported quickly and efficiently. Kakashi nodded with a smile while Tsunade took another drink of sake.

"Do you truly have no idea what caused the damage that we saw out there?" Tsunade asked carefully.

"All that I saw was Nikiya look at me with her sharingan before lighting up with a strange blue light. I blinked and she was suddenly in a tree and the other eight shinobi were scattered around the clearing." Tenten gripped her hands behind her back as she spoke.

Kakashi reached forward and placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder. "I think she has told us all she can Tsunade. Why not let her go home?" he squeezed Tenten's shoulder gently. She took a deep breath and noticeably calmed down. Another knock echoed at the door.

"Tenten, I want you to stay for a little bit longer while I talk to Gai and Shikamaru. Come in." she called to the door after addressing Tenten.

Shikamaru and Gai walked through the door and bowed respectfully. "Any new information?" Tsunade asked.

"We found nothing other than the one live shinobi. You did send Sakura, correct?" Gai asked warily.

"Yes, I did. We're going to need to come up with something to ward off this attack. We can't be second guessing every piece of information and every order given." Tsunade raised a hand to her forehead. "Did anyone other than Tenten see what happened during this fight?" she asked. Shikamaru, Kakashi and Gai all shook their heads. "Fine. Looks like we'll just have to wait for Nikiya to wake up in a couple of days. Shikamaru, Gai, be prepared to be called to either my office or the hospital at a moment's notice. Same with you Tenten. Kakashi, I assume you'll be staying in the hospital anyways?" she asked. He nodded. "Good. Be prepared for an interrogation if this mystery shinobi wakes first and a story if Nikiya does. You are all dismissed." She said almost angrily. She had been hoping to get more information out of them but everything seemed to be difficult lately.

Everyone left, except for Kakashi. "Kakashi, what are you still doing in here?" she asked, annoyed.

"I never did get to finish my business with you before Shikamaru burst in here." He said with a half-smile on his face.

"Ugh. Fine. What did you need?" Tsunade asked while taking yet another sip of sake.

"I asked if you would perform the ceremony for Nikiya and me. And if you would, then when." He said softly.

"Yes, I'll perform the damn ceremony. Before she showed up I was about to tell you that you needed to get married soon anyways. You need to continue your clan. Ninja around here don't last all that long. Sarutobi was a great exception. Most don't make it past thirty and I don't think you want your children going without parents before ten now do you?" she smiled at him. "I'll perform the ceremony one week after she wakes up. Now get going."

He smiled under his mask and walked to the hospital with thoughts of his upcoming marriage flooding his mind. Now he only wished she would wake up soon so that she could hear that it was going to happen a week later!

Kakashi walked through the door to Nikiya's room. The medics had told him that he could take her home the day before. It had been five days since she had been found and according to those that had cared for her, she should wake up within the next couple of days. They had been amazed by her recovery rate. When they had first received her, they had thought it would be around fifteen days before she would wake up.

He sat in a chair that was placed next to her bed. She lay peacefully in her bed, breathing deeply. He smiled as he looked over her gentle features. "Wake up soon." He murmured, pulling his mask down and kissing her forehead carefully.

Kakashi sat in the silence, reading, for hours before he heard a knock on his door. He stood and walked back to his front door, reaching with his sense for the chakra signature. He could feel none.

He warily opened the door, looking around carefully. A man in a black cloak stood before him. "Hello, Hatake Kakashi. I will not bother you with my name. I have come to ask if the girl is here. She has black hair with blue in it. She should be about 24 years old. I know that you know her."

"Why are you looking for her?" Kakashi asked, wondering why this man might be taking a different approach. It was then he realized that he was being distracted. He bolted back to Nikiya's room to find her in the arms of another black cloaked man. "Don't you people ever give up?" Kakashi yelled as he slammed a kunai down on the man's arms. He dropped Nikiya if only out of shock. The other man was in the doorway. Kakashi picked Nikiya up, bridal style, and made a hand sign. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade woke with a start as the smoke cleared in her office. Kakashi stood before her with Nikiya in his arms. "Kakashi, we really need to stop meeting like this." Tsunade said with a soft laugh.

"Tsunade, I need a different apartment, preferably hidden, and I need to have the records of said apartment to also be hidden. No one can know that Nikiya and I are there. They attacked me at my own home and attempted to kidnap her while I was occupied with one of them at my door." Kakashi spoke quickly, his face serious.

"What do you need from home?" Tsunade asked, her hand at her forehead.

"I can get it later." Kakashi reasoned.

"No. I'm sending you somewhere safe with whatever you need and assigning Nikiya a guard so you can sleep. Shizune!" she called. Shizune opened the door and slipped in. "Shizune, get whatever Kakashi tells you from his house. If you can grab more than he asks you to, grab that too. Pack what you can into this." Tsunade handed her a large bag. They would carry enough for a couple of days. "When you're done teleport, do not walk, to the apartment we discussed a few months ago."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Kakashi-san, if you would?" Shizune said softly. Kakashi quickly explained what Shizune should grab for them. Some clothes for Nikiya and him, a few books, and all of Nikiya's weapons, as well as a few of his.

"The rest of you stuff will be moved later. For now we want as few people entering or leaving as we can have. I'm going to entirely mask your chakra signal. The house is entirely stocked with food and has a full bath. Treat this as a vacation. Is there anyone in particular you want guarding for you?" Tsunade spoke quickly, making sure that they could move as soon as possible.

"I trust Kurenai and Asuma with my life." Kakashi said easily, knowing what this would mean.

"Their teams might have to come with them or else lose training for however long Nikiya stays asleep." Tsunade said, confused as to why he would choose them.

"Send the teams in shifts. It will be good training and I can place gen jutsu if I need to in case they are not as stealthy as they should be." Kakashi reasoned.

Tsunade sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll be teleporting you there. Are you ready? You won't be able to leave for a while."

"I'll be fine. Maybe send Gai's team once after Nikiya wakes up. She's friends with Tenten and I'm sure they will both be anxious to see each other after what happened. I'm not exactly being smart about this, am I? Let's just go."

"I'll find a way to keep you safe. We'll just keep the shift changes to a minimum." Tsunade said before grabbing Kakashi's arm and making all of the disappear in a puff of smoke.

**Kiitsu: So yeah... Like i said, brain = dead. Writers block up the wazoo. it took me like hours just to come up with the last half page of this chapter! It was like pulling teeth! so yeah review! I kinda know where i'm going with the story. just not how to get there really. And i mean i keep leading up to it then going wait no i need to do this first! No i need to do this first! and then... not... doing it... lol so yeah throw some little ideas my way! REVIEW YOU 300 PEOPLE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So i am very sorry for the long wait. I've been sitting on this story for far too long and have recently decided that i am just going to push on through this writers block even if i'm unhappy with the story and if i decide to rewrite it then i can do so later! Read on my beloved readers! **

Chapter 14

Moments after the smoke cleared another cloud of smoke appeared next to them, Shizune stood with a bag over her shoulder. "Oh, good. You didn't wait too long! Here's the stuff you told me to get." She said, tossing the bag onto a nearby couch. "I'm going to head back and get everything set up. Give me the names of the guards."

Tsunade told her who to contact before Shizune teleported away. "Kakashi, you need to be careful of what jutsus are used here. There is a jutsu keeping this place hidden, even the chakra signatures, that can be broken if there is a powerful enough jutsu used within it. So unless you need to, just stay put and don't use any jutsu. The house is fully stocked with food. It has a full bath and four different bedrooms. Pick whichever ones you want. More of your clothes will be brought over when the guards come. Enjoy your stay." She spoke quickly and carefully, making sure that she gave him every detail before teleporting away herself.

Kakashi looked around and carried Nikiya up a set of stairs into the largest bedroom. It had a soft, king sized bed with dark blue blankets. He set her on the bed, lay down next to her, grabbed a book and started reading. "I think I might enjoy this little vacation." He said softly, brushing Nikiya's hair from her face. The sound of a teleportation jutsu in the living room forced him to get up and cautiously walk out. He was greeted with a friendly face.

"Asuma, it's good to see you." He said, looking over Asuma's team as well.

"It's nice to see you too though I wish it were under different circumstances. Where should we be patrolling?" Asuma asked, immediately getting down to business.

"I think it would be best to have two outside and two inside. For the most part, I think we can stay pretty relaxed and just keep an eye out for any unusual chakra signatures nearby."

"Three attempts and you're saying we should stay relaxed? Kakashi, you must not be thinking straight. Ino, Choji, go outside and look around for any places that a nin could hide easily. Keep an eye out for chakra signatures, even familiar ones. If you see anyone or anything, I don't care who or what, come directly to me. Shikamaru, you and I will be checking the house for anything strange and finding a spot to hide Nikiya if anything goes wrong." Asuma started to walk away, motioning for everyone to move out.

Shikamaru hesitated. "Kakashi-sensei, please tell me if she wakes." Signs of worry were clear on his face as he spoke. He moved away to follow Asuma, his face suddenly a mask of uncaring emotionlessness.

Kakashi went back to his reading, watching the others move around and through the house. When night fell, Asuma's team was replaced by Kurenai's team, though not before Shikamaru came to check on Nikiya. Hinata immediately came back to Nikiya when she got there and placed her hands on Nikiya's stomach. They glowed a gentle blue color as she started feeding chakra to Nikiya's system.

"She shouldn't have been asleep this long. I can't believe they gave you two different amounts of time for her to be sleeping like this. Quite a stretch between two days and fifteen days. Hinata told me earlier that she wanted to have a look herself and do some chakra therapy for her." Kurenai leaned against the wall, watching her shy student work. "Kiba and Shino will be in shortly, they're just receiving the report from Asuma."

"Shouldn't you be doing that?" Kakashi asked, not once looking up from his book.

"Making sure that Nikiya is okay is more of a priority. I can gather details from Shino. Have there been any problems?" Kurenai glanced up at Kakashi for a moment before placing a hand over Nikiya's eyes. "That's enough, Hinata. You don't want to hurt her." Kurenai's hand glowed for a moment just before she took it away. Hinata pulled away from Nikiya and whispered to her teacher before leaving the room.

"No problems that I know of. We're comfortable and they haven't found us… yet. I just have a feeling that they will." Kakashi set his book down on the nightstand and put his head in his hands. Kurenai set a hand on his shoulder.

"It feels like all of this shouldn't be happening, doesn't it?" She said, sighing.

"Exactly. She came back. So why can't she just live in peace?"

"We Kunoichi never live in peace, even when everything is fine. We are few in numbers and have to be strong so that we can survive. Sometimes even more so than the other shinobi. I'm sorry, Kakashi. But even after everything with this situation is said and done, she will still have some struggles, even if it is an internal one." Kurenai left the room with her words still hanging in the air.

Three more days went by. Nothing had happened though Kurenai told him that she had seen some of the cloaked men in the village the previous day. Kakashi was beginning to get stir crazy. He wanted to train or even to teach his team again. Asuma assured him that Gai was making sure that they didn't get out of shape while he was gone but he was still having trouble sitting still.

It was around mid-afternoon and he was sitting on the bed next to Nikiya, reading his book, when a hand touched his. He started a bit and looked over to see Nikiya staring at him. Her purple eyes shimmered as she leaned up and hugged him, flinching as she did so. "How long?" She asked, her voice cracking from misuse.

"Eight days." He held her gently.

"Really? Damn, no wonder I'm hungry." She laughed, flinching again.

"What hurts?" He asked.

"My entire torso." She muttered, touching her side gingerly.

"I'm going to go get Asuma so he can send for Tsunade." Kakashi stood to leave the room.

"Wait. Where are we?" She asked.

"I'll explain in a minute. Tsunade will want to see you." He left to get Asuma, returning moments later with Shikamaru. "Asuma is going to get Tsunade. Shikamaru on the other hand, wanted to see you for some reason."

"Shika, I'm sorry." She said, smiling softly.

"You scared the shit out of me." He hugged her tightly.

"I know."

"You are being so troublesome."

"I know, Shika. Not everyone works like you though. I did what I thought I needed to."

"Don't do it again." He muttered.

"I can't promise that and you know it." She chuckled. He glared at her. "But I'll try." She smiled. Tsunade popped into the room and pulled Shikamaru off of Nikiya. "Hey. I was hugging him!" Nikiya pouted jokingly.

"Your torso hurts, yes?" Tsunade asked. Nikiya nodded. "I'm going to need you to remove your shirt then." She said, causing Shikamaru to leave the room and Kakashi to be shooed out by Tsunade. Nikiya pulled off her shirt carefully revealing her pale, bruised skin. Tsunade easily healed them, examining the rest of her torso carefully. "That's strange." She muttered.

"What?" Nikiya looked down, wondering what she was looking at and gasped. Wrapping itself around her waist was a dark blue dragon.

"Did you get this before the attack?" Tsunade asked.

"No. But I think I know what it is." Nikiya said, touching it and flinching in pain. It burned. Where she had touched the mark shimmered and moved slightly, as if it was living.

**AN: Again, sorry for the long wait. I've been rather busy with college and can't seem to get any inspiration for this story so i'm attempting to finish it. I do have an ending in mind. I just don't know how to get there. Any help that can be offered is appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I kinda feel as if this story is going downhill a bit. I'm trying to pick it back up but its acting like sand and just slipping through my fingers. I am trying to get to a decent ending and think that it will be there within a few chapters. Tell me what you think!**

Chapter 15

Tsunade was shocked by Nikiya's reaction. "It's not a tattoo?" She asked, placing a hand on it to see if it shimmered. It didn't.

"No. It's a mark left by that summon. She said they would leave their mark. I didn't think she meant it literally." Nikiya said with slight annoyance.

"A summon? Nikiya, I need you to tell me what happened." Tsunade said, pulling a notepad out.

Nikiya quickly explained everything up to when she decided to use the scroll. At that point she stopped and sat silently for a few minutes before Tsunade decided to speak again. "What is that scroll, Nikiya?" she asked carefully, pulling Nikiya from her thoughts.

"It's a summon scroll, and a powerful one at that. I found her a week before the Uchiha slaughter. She was trapped in an Akatsuki hideout. I'm not sure how they trapped her or why but when I set her free she told me that I could summon her whenever I needed her. That scroll is what came of our agreement. All that I needed to do was sign my name. What I didn't expect was that since she had never been contracted and since it had been so long, that she'd forget as she did. That is why it used so much of my chakra and why I was found unconscious and injured. I had to fight them. This mark is what she left to signify that we are contracted now. My guess is that it means should either of us need help, we will come to the other's aid without question." Nikiya explain, touching the mark gently and watching it shimmer and move.

"You're partially correct." A deep voice echoed through the room. "The mark is within you. It will only reveal itself when next you use your chakra. I am here to keep you safe until this threat passes. I apologize for what pain I may be causing. It's rather uncomfortable for me too being attached as I am to you." Nikiya looked at the dragon on her waist to see that the head had lifted a bit and was staring at her sleepily.

"Considering she was almost taken, you're not doing a very good job." Tsunade said after taking a long drink of sake to calm herself.

"She was in no life threatening danger then. They didn't want to kill her." The dragon unwrapped itself from Nikiya's waist, relieving the pain from them both as he rested on her lap.

"Any way that I could convince you to help us get these people out of the village so that Kakashi and Nikiya can go about their lives?" Tsunade asked, annoyed.

"Nope." He replied, yawning.

"Why not?!" She yelled angrily.

"You're not my contractor. You have no power over what I will or will not do." He flashed his teeth at Tsunade deviously.

"Does that mean I could ask for help from you?" Nikiya asked quietly.

"You could. I would have to ask mother if it was okay though. She might not appreciate getting involved in something as petty as a war between two villages." He examined one of his claws, picking them clean with a bored expression.

"A war? I thought that they were just after me. What's going on? Tell me all that you know. Please." Nikiya pleaded with the little dragon. He glared at her.

"Begging is not something that becomes one of the dragons. Don't think it will work with us." He continued to glare until she scratched lightly under his chin. The strangest purring sound came from his throat, making Nikiya laugh.

"I apologize for that behavior. I would, however, still like to know what you know about this situation. Who is it that is attacking me?" She asked with determination this time.

"Much better." He muttered, shaking his head to clear it. "I will tell you what I am permitted to. You don't remember the village that you were born in. I can tell that much from when you first summoned us. You see, we have complete access to your mind when we are involved in a summon that powerful. Anyways, when you were in that village, there was a marriage arranged for you. You were to be married to some guy that's now one of the generals when you turned 16. I'm a little hazy on the details really but you disappeared from the village when you were five years old so the marriage never happened. But the guy found out that he couldn't be leader of the village unless he had you. So basically he's coming after you so he can marry you. He has Hoshigakure convinced that you were captured by Konohagakure and they're coming with everything they can throw at you if they can't get a hold of you in the next week. There are another twelve shinobi in the village as we speak according to my sister." The little dragon was staring intently into Nikiya's eyes, merely stressing more the importance of what was going on.

"We need to get those shinobi out of the village. Maybe we'll send one of them back with a message." Tsunade spoke thoughtfully.

"I don't think that they'll listen to a message from anyone but me. Afterall, I am the one that has supposedly been captured. Wasn't there a shinobi that lived after I fought those eight?" She asked Tsunade.

"Yes. He woke up this morning as well actually." She replied.

Nikiya thought for a moment before speaking. "Let me speak with him." She stood, wobbling a bit as she pulled her shirt back on. "I'm hungry. Let's grab some ramen on the way."

"Nikiya, I'm not allowing you to leave. This is a safe-house where no one can detect your chakra signatures or find you." Tsunade explained.

"Tsunade, you don't seem to understand. I'm leaving this place whether you like it or not. I need to keep this village safe. And the best way to do that right now is to get more information and try to solve this peacefully." Nikiya turned away from her and walked out of the room, the dragon flying gracefully behind her.

**AN: This chapter was rather entertaining to write actually. I think its because of the little dragon i have yet to name. There will be a nice little conversation between him and Nikki in the next chapter though where i will name him. It's going to be a bit cheesy but hey i pull off cheesy rather well. I apologize for the annoying little parts that totally make no sense and contradict eachother throughout the story that i'm noticing now. Tell me if you like where this story seems to be going. I think that the Pein thing is just going to (to my annoyance) fade away with little to no explanation so i apologize for that as well though i think i just came up with an idea for it :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So this chapter is rather interesting. It was strange to write and i know i made Nikki rather cold to most everyone including Kakashi. That may seem out of character but she needed to be to get what she did done. So yeah i don't own naruto. **

Chapter 16

Nikiya walked out of the house and looked around, finding Kakashi and Shikamaru standing nearby. "I'm going into the village." She said simply.

"I'm not letting you." Kakashi started to push her back into the house.

"I'm going no matter what anyone says. I need to get information from that shinobi that woke up." She slipped around Kakashi as she spoke, kissing him lightly on the cheek as she went by.

"I'm going with her so don't worry." The dragon smirked at the shocked looks that he got from both Shikamaru and Kakashi before Nikiya teleported away.

Just as she said she would, she stopped for ramen at Ichiraku's eating it quickly before heading for the hospital. She knew that if he wasn't there that one of the doctors would know where he was. She was halfway there when she finally decided to speak.

"So, you're like my guardian or something?" She asked the little dragon that was resting across her shoulders.

"I guess you could say that. Mother told me to. I've never had to protect anyone before, let alone a human. I'm actually surprised that you were able to summon us so successfully and keep your body afterword." He explained.

"That surprised me to after I noticed what was happening. What is your name by the way?" She asked.

"Ryo." He replied proudly. She giggled. "What?" he seemed offended.

"Just a dragon named dragon is a bit funny. That's all." She replied. "There's the hospital." Pointing at a large building just ahead of them, she jumped up to one of the rooftops and made her way up to the hospital roof, not wanting to get attention from the doctors at the entrance. It didn't take long to find where the shinobi was. A jonin stood just outside his room and she assumed there was one inside as well. A crash was heard from inside the room then a yell.

"She's here. She's so close!" A man's voice echoed through the hallway.

"Allow me to enter, please." She said simply to the jonin.

"This room is off limits to all except Tsunade-sama and those accompanying her." He answered.

"Look, I appreciate that you're doing so well guarding the guy that tried to capture me and all. But I need to talk to him. And if you're going to get in my way then I'll have no choice but to use force." She tapped her foot impatiently. He laughed lightly, looking at her petite form. "Do not underestimate me sir. I am a Sanin. I outrank you." She glared. He looked her over a bit more, puzzled. Sure, she had lied about being a Sanin. But she had been very close to it when she had been captured by Itachi so it wasn't too much of a stretch.

"I can't let you…" He stopped abruptly when Nikiya touched his arm, making him fall to the ground unconscious.

Nikiya bolted into the room to find the other Konoha jonin holding down the Hoshigakure shinobi. "Release him." She ordered, making a simple hand sign that tied the other shinobi to the bed. The jonin stepped back, shocked. "I need to speak to this man. If you need confirmation of my ability to be here have a look outside the door on your way out. Report to Tsunade-sama later." She glared at him until he left then blocked the door with another jutsu. The shinobi on the hospital bed looked terrified.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. You're from Hoshigakure, right?" She asked, smiling at him. "I'm not going to be releasing you for a little while. Considering you tried to capture me and all I don't see that as a smart idea. I just want to talk to you. I won't hurt you." She said, sitting in the nearby window seat. Ryo slipped out from under her hair and sat on her lap just out of the shinobi's view.

"Yes. I am from Hoshigakure. I am assuming that you are Nikiya-sama then. I thought you looked familiar." He answered.

"I am Nikiya. Are any of the bindings hurting you? I could make them more comfortable if you need me to." She responded kindly. A bang on the door made her jump.

"If you could let me sit up I would be grateful." He replied. She put a hand on one of the bindings, making it come off the bed and bind to the other hand where he couldn't make hand signs. "Thank you. You are as kind as you were when you were a child." He bowed his head to her after he sat up. Ryo had moved to the curtains, knowing that he would scare the shinobi if he was seen.

"Why are your people coming after me?" She asked.

"You were taken from us. Don't you want to go back home?" He asked.

"I would not have struggled as much as I did if I wanted to go back. Although I thought you were from someone else. I would like to see my home again someday. But I have a life here now. I have a fiancé that I love and a brother that I need to take care of. How would you feel if someone tried to disrupt your life as such?"

Realization dawned on the man's face. "You mean… The letter was fake?" He asked.

"What letter?" Nikiya was now thoroughly confused.

"According to your fiancé in Hoshigakure, you sent a letter years ago and again about a month ago telling him that you were in danger in Konohagakure and wanted to go back home to be married to him." He said, leaning towards her curiously.

"I sent no such letters. I had no knowledge of where I was from until today. I didn't even know I had this arranged marriage. If I asked it of you, would you go back and tell everyone that you could that I am perfectly happy where I am. I will even send a real letter back with you. I think I can set up a jutsu as well to make sure everyone knows that it's me." She explained quickly, hearing more banging on the door. She grabbed the notepad from the table nearby and wrote quickly then signed it with her blood, making a hand sign before folding it and sealing it carefully. She set it in his hands and opened the window, making another hand sign to break the bindings that held him.

"Go quickly. I do not want a war in my home of Konoha." Nikiya watched him leap out the window and bolt out into the village just as the door burst open. Kakashi and Tsunade were the first two through the door.

"Where is the shinobi?" Tsunade asked.

"Delivering a message."

**AN: ****Hope you enjoyed yet another new chapter. Only a few more left i think. Unless it goes a hell of a lot longer than i think it will which is entirely possible. Review guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This story has gone quite a ways in the past few days. Being the perfectionist i am I'm not sure how I feel about it though. Ah well. It's alright. I've seen worse ;) So i will warn you right now that the ending to this chapter is really rough. **

Chapter 17

"What do you mean he's delivering a message?! He was scheduled to be interrogated!" Tsunade screamed.

Kakashi put a hand to his face then walked over to her, noticing the blood on her hand. "Why are you cut?" He asked, wiping some of the blood away to reveal the thin cut on her thumb.

"I made sure that when that shinobi took the message back to Hoshigakure that they would know it was me that sent it. They shouldn't bother us anymore. I told them that I had a fiancé and a new home and that I might visit someday but that my new life was too important for me to just pick up and leave. I assured them that I was happy and definitely not captured." Nikiya smiled at them while she healed the cut on her thumb. "Apparently they received some letter that said I was captured and wanted to go back to Hoshigakure but I assured the shinobi that that was not true."

"He was sympathetic and believed her every word or I would not have allowed for him to go free." Ryo slipped out of the curtains and floated next to Nikiya while he spoke. "I am not sure, however, as to if this will work. That man back in Hoshigakure really wants the leadership of the village."

"Then we will just keep an eye out for anything else strange. I think Pein will be more of an issue now though." Kakashi said, leaning against the wall reading Icha Icha Paradise.

"You won't have to worry about any of the Akatsuki any time soon. Mother is leading them on a merry chase way up north. She's thinking that if she can find Father again that maybe he'll get mad enough to kill them just for being near his mountain. She will come back immediately should you call though, Nikki. I would suggest just sending me for some of my siblings if you just need a bit of help." Ryo shrugged and rested along her shoulders again, looking as if he was falling asleep.

"Well, I think we have some wedding planning to do then. Who knows? Maybe if you're married that bastard in Hoshi will leave us alone!" Tsunade clapped and took a sip of sake. She looked around a bit and handed the bottle to Nikiya, winking as she did. Nikiya smirked and took a drink of it, reveling in the wonderful quality of sake that Tsunade had picked this time.

It was the night before the wedding. Everything had been rather peaceful for the past week. They had seen a couple remaining shinobi from Hoshigakure but they had caused no trouble, having either spoken with Nikiya herself after she pinned them to the ground or a wall with a simple binding jutsu or spoken with their fellow shinobi that carried her letter. Nikiya sat at a bar with Tsunade, Tenten, and Temari who had traveled from Suna just to see her again along with her brothers. Gaara had been rather shocked when Nikiya had practically tackled him, drunk from the sake that Tsunade had given her. She had been giving her a bottle of sake every other day since she had let that Hoshi shinobi go.

Gaara had simply hugged her back, listened to her drunk babble and helped her back to Kakashi's place before going to Tsunade's office to arrange where he was living for the duration of his stay.

Nikiya was giggling at the bar, completely blasted as Tsunade continued to order her some variety of drinks. The bartender had cut her off ages before but Tsunade kept slipping her more.

"I think we ought to get her back to Tenten's. Temari said, a light blush showing that she was slightly drunk though not as much as Tsunade or Nikiya. She had to carry Nikiya to Tenten's while Tenten just laughed and leaned on her other side.

"I want my Kashi!" Nikiya suddenly yelled.

"You'll see him tomorrow, sweetie." Temari replied, trying to unlock the door to Tenten's apartment.

"I want him now though…" Nikiya whined.

"Let's get some sleep so you can have a decent wedding tomorrow." Temari continued to knock down Nikiya's every effort to get them to take her to Kakashi, who was having a party of his own with Asuma, Gai, and Jiraiya. She got them inside and onto their separate beds before falling into a deep sleep.

Nikiya woke up the next morning feeling groggy and having a slight headache. She looked around, realizing she was in Tenten's house, and got up to go make breakfast. She knew that they would all want some French toast as it always made all three of them feel better after hangovers. She always had the smallest hangover so she was the one making breakfast.

About halfway through making breakfast, Temari came in and took over, muttering something about it being her wedding day and she shouldn't be doing anything. So she waited on the couch, half asleep, until Tenten came in with two plates of the wonderful food and Temari came in with another for herself and some homemade syrup.

The day went by quickly and easily. Nikiya was nervous, but only because she didn't want things to change between her and Kakashi. Tenten helped her into her wedding dress while Temari worked on her hair.

"You may now kiss the bride." Tsunade spoke the last words of the ceremony between Nikiya and Kakashi, now both Hatake. Kakashi wore a simple black tux and a black hat, tilted just right to cover his sharingan. He was wearing no mask that day, much to everyone's surprise. Nikiya looked beautiful in her flowing wedding dress and she looked even more beautiful with the light blush on her cheeks after Kakashi drew her into a loving kiss.

"I love you." Nikiya whispered, her lips a breath away from his.

"I love you." Kakashi whispered back, pulling her into another kiss.

There was a small party which Kakashi went and got his mask for, not wanting more attention than was already being given. When it was over, when Kakashi decided it was over, Kakashi picked Nikiya up and carried her home. She wrapped her arms around his neck gently and rested her head on his chest. When home, they helped each other out of their wedding clothes and climbed into bed, exhausted from their busy day. They clung to each other as if it was their last day together.

**AN: See, What'd I say? Really rough. I don't care for it but the scene that i think would be there isn't a type of scene that i'm talented at writing nor is it something that would fit in this rating ;D so just make a scene of your own or something idk. Probably only like three or four more chapters. It really depends on how writing them goes.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: This chapter was rather interesting. I moved it too quickly for my typical liking but it was sort of fun. Especially the end.**

Chapter 18

It had been a month since Kakashi and Nikiya had been married. Tsunade had given them a week for their honeymoon as they had already had nearly two weeks of time where they hadn't been doing anything. They were back to training Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Nikiya stayed with team seven as there hadn't been any new Genin in the past few weeks. She had only just left Tsunade's office with a promotion to Sanin.

"Should I be calling you Nikki-sama now?" Kakashi asked jokingly as they walked together down to the training grounds. Team seven would have been waiting for three hours.

Nikiya laughed lightly. "No. Nikki is fine. Besides, I wouldn't want you to feel inferior to me." She smirked and kissed him on the cheek lightly before bolting ahead. "Race you to the training grounds!" She called out.

Kakashi bolted after her, trying to catch up but failing, as usual. He knew he could never match her speed, especially when she didn't have any weights on. Every day was a new adventure with her lately. She would find something new or do something different. It was rare that she would have nightmares anymore, thought lately she had had more than usual. Each time was the same. Both of them were becoming uneasy about these dreams. He was sure that Nikiya had told Tsunade about them when she had been in her office.

No message had come back from Hoshigakure though they had sent three more to make sure that they understood. Nikiya was almost more worried about that than she was about her strange nightmares. If her arranged fiancé had tricked the entire village once, what was saying he couldn't do it again? He was no longer her fiancé though. Nikiya was married to Kakashi now and nothing would change that if he had any say in the matter. That didn't change the fact that the lack of messages worried him as well though. They had nearly taken her the last time. This time he was sure they would have an even better plan.

"Kashi!" The yell pulled him from his thoughts. He came over the hill to see Nikiya standing in the training ground, pushing Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura behind her as a large group, maybe forty or fifty, of Hoshigakure shinobi came towards them.

"You three will follow everything I tell you to do. Understand?" Nikiya said softly to the Genin behind her.

"Hai, Nikiya-sama." Sakura said softly.

"I'm staying to fight, ttebayo." Naruto stood next to her in a fighting stance.

"I'm staying as well." Sasuke was on her other side.

Nikiya sighed. "Kakashi will be here soon. Sakura, go to Tsunade. Tell her that Hoshigakure has decided war is the better option. If you see Shikamaru along the way, send him to me. Sasuke, Naruto, I want you to go with her and keep her safe in case this isn't the full force that Hoshigakure has sent." She ordered, shoving the three of them back further. She made a simple hand sign and murmured. In a puff of smoke, Ryo appeared. The small blue dragon looked a bit miffed that he had been summoned but happy as well since he hadn't seen Nikiya in a month and had missed her.

"What do ya… Holy shit. You get yourself into a lot of trouble, don't you?" He had turned to see the Hoshigakure shinobi.

"Why do you think I summoned you? Get a few of your siblings. Decide on whether or not we need your mother. We need to protect Konoha." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakure, upon seeing Ryo and hearing what she had said to him, left as quickly as they could, heading for Tsunade.

"Is this supposed fiancé of mine so scared that he can't come get me himself? He has to send shinobi to retrieve me like common dogs instead?" Nikiya yelled.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked, coming to stand next to her.

"Buying time." She muttered.

"He has come this time. I am not afraid to reduce this village to ashes if they will not set you free." A man with similar stature to Kakashi's stepped out of the ranks of shinobi. He pushed his hood down to reveal black hair with blue streaks like hers.

"Who are you?" Nikiya asked.

"I am your fiancé, of course. My name is Hosho, in case you forgot that as well. Have these leaf nin really brain washed you so much?" The man asked.

"My siblings are here, waiting above us for your signal. Mother will come if she is needed." Ryo whispered in her ear.

"They have not brainwashed me! They have raised and protected me when I had nothing. You people did nothing to find me until I had already moved on. Leave me and my village alone." She yelled. Mutterings were heard from amongst the Hoshigakure shinobi. Clearly, they had been tricked into thinking that she apparently needed rescued again.

"Ryo, have your siblings check the borders of the village. If needed, have them make a shield around it. I don't want anyone in the village to get hurt." She whispered, glancing up to watch the many dragons split off around the village.

"I have an idea." Kakashi stepped forward.

"You have no say here, leaf!" Hosho snapped.

"I do when you are trying to take my wife!" Kakashi yelled back.

"Your what?" Hosho glanced between Kakashi and Nikiya. "You little whore! Going off and marrying one that isn't your fiancé?!"

"You won't speak to her that way. She made her own decision." Kakashi blocked Hosho's way to her.

"I will just have to kill you then." Hosho drew a sword, sneering at Kakashi.

"Hang on. That was part of my idea. We fight. If I win, you and your people leave and leave Nikiya alone to do as she decides. If you win, you can kill me and continue as if I had never been here." Kakashi spoke calmly.

"Kashi, no." Nikiya grabbed his arm tightly.

"I will win." He whispered back. "Shikamaru, hold Nikki back, will you?"

Shikamaru was suddenly there, pulling Nikiya away from Kakashi. "Come on, Nikki. Tsunade will be here soon. Everything will be fine."

"Although she is already mine and I should just kill you now for stealing her, I accept your challenge." Hosho examined his gloves and pulled them tighter. He slipped his cloak off, revealing a black tunic and pants. He slid into a fighting stance, waiting. Kakashi pulled his headband up and shook out his limbs before doing the same.

They stayed like that for a while, staring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Nikiya knew what Kakashi was doing. He was the copy ninja, after all. He was waiting for something to copy.

Hosho made the first move. He made hand sign after and hand sign. They could barely be seen. Kakashi followed his every move. They both leapt into action at the same time, running directly at each other.

**AN: SO sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger ;) I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly. Hope you like it! Review guys! Seriously... I'm starting to run out of fuel and we're almost done!**


End file.
